Solicitud de amistad
by Caskett23A
Summary: Venga, venga, conéctate. Susurro./ -@KBex: Hey, Castle. –Me saluda, haciéndome sonreír. /-@RAlex: No quieres que nos conozcamos, no me dices tu nombre,… / -@RAlex: ¿No esconderás algún secreto? –pregunta y yo río fuertemente. -@KBex: Bueno, si fuese así… es un secreto y seguirá siendo así. Por lo tanto, no pienso contestar a esa pregunta.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Venga, venga, conéctate._ Susurro jugueteando con mis manos frente al ordenador sin apartar mi mirada de la pantalla iluminada. Dirijo mis ojos al reloj en la esquina inferior derecha, ya ha pasado 30 minutos de la hora a la que ella suele conectarse. Hace días que no hablamos, no se ha estado conectando y ayer que lo hizo, no pude hacerlo yo.

Un pitido me saca de mis pensamientos. Mis labios se curvan hacia arriba cuando veo que el sonido me estaba avisando de su conexión. Rápidamente, mis dedos se deslizan por el ratón, abriendo una ventana de conversación. No me da tiempo a escribir nada cuando un nuevo pitido vuelve a sonar en la habitación.

-** KBex: **_Hey, Castle._ –Me saluda, haciéndome sonreír.

-** RAlex**: _Hola, Bex._ –Me remueve en mi asiento, esperando su próxima respuesta.

-** KBex**: _¿Todo bien? _–pregunta. Supongo que le extraña que ayer no me conectase.

**- RAlex:** _Sí, todo bien._ –Trago saliva, pues no es del todo cierto pero… es complicado de explicar. _-¿Y tú? Has estado varios días sin conectarte._

**- KBex:** _Bien, pero con mucho trabajo. _

-**RAlex:** _¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?_ –cuestiono, rezando por que la respuesta sea positiva.

-**KBex:** _Castle,… ya te lo dije, prefiero que esto siga siendo lo que es._

-**RAlex:** _Lo sé, pero no hay nada de malo en que nos veamos_. –Insisto.

-**KBex:** _Castle…._ –Repite.

-**RAlex**: _Vale, vale_ –acepto no muy convencido. –_Al menos, ¿me vas a decir cuál es tu trabajo? _

-**KBex:** _Pf… Soy policía, eso es lo único que te voy a decir._ –Contesta.

-**RAlex**: _Wow, ¿en serio?_ –Me paso una mano por el pelo totalmente sorprendido. Sabía que tenía un trabajo duro pero no me imaginaba esto. Me muero de ganar por saber más sobre a qué se dedica exactamente y sobre su trabajo policial pero ya he conseguido más de lo que esperaba hoy.

-**KBex:** _En serio. Y, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Has conseguido escribir algo hoy?_ –Cambia de tema.

-**RAlex:** _Pues, la verdad, es que no mucho y lo poco que he escrito no creo que sirva para algo…_

Ella es la única a la que le he contado sobre el bloqueo que sufro. Ya mismo será presentado mi último libro sobre mi saga de Derrick Storm y aún no tengo nada nuevo para escribir. La editorial me está presionando para que entregue la nueva trama de la que voy a escribir pero soy incapaz de desarrollar algo coherente. Además, están rabiosos porque he acabado con la vida del protagonista de mis libros, lo cual mis fans no saben todavía. Ni siquiera Kate y es que tengo firmado un contrato de confidencialidad con la editorial.

-**KBex:** _Bueno, date algo de tiempo. Seguro que dentro de poco tienes una buena idea_. –Sonrío ante su respuesta. Ojalá sea cierto.

-**RAlex:** _Gracias_ –le agradezco. –_Mañana tengo una reunión con mi editora sobre la presentación de mi último libro_. –Le informo.

-**KBex: **_Entonces, pronto se sabrá la fecha de venta, ¿no?_

-**RAlex:** _Sí, se supone. Pero… contigo podría hacer una excepción y… decírtela antes de que mi página web lo haga oficial._ –Le mando un emoticono guiñándole un ojo.

-**KBex:** _Oh, gracias_. –Me manda una cara contenta.

-**RAlex**_**:**__ ¿Te veré en alguna de mis firmas?_ –pregunto, pues me contó que ya estuvo en una hace unos años.

-**KBex:** _¿La verdad? No lo sé_ –responde. –_Pero de todas formas no sabrás que soy yo._ –Una carita con la lengua afuera acompaña el texto.

Suspiro, es verdad. Si fuese no tendría cómo reconocerla ya que ni siquiera sé su nombre. Lo único que sé de ella es que su apodo en el instituto era "K-Bex" de ahí su nombre de usuario. ¡Ah! Y ahora que es policía.

-**RAlex:** _Eres mala, ¿eh? Tienes razón, aunque fueras, no te reconocerías…_

-**KBex:** _Nah_ –bromea. –_Bueno, hora de desconectarme, escritor. Que tengas buena noche._

-**RAlex:** _Okay, Bex. Buenas noches. Un beso._ –Me despido.

XXX

Apago el ordenador y lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche. Apago la luz y me recuesto en la cama. Respiro hondo mientras cierro mis ojos. Sí, he hecho bien en volver a denegar su propuesta de conocernos. Eso, lo único que podría traer son problemas. Él es Richard Castle un famoso escritor y uno de los solteros de oro mientras que yo soy una simple detective de homicidios.

Prefiero seguir en el anonimato que me regala Internet y no romper esa "magia" que desaparecía si nos encontrásemos.

-**RAlex:** _Dentro de tres semanas, el 23 de Octubre, se pondrá a la vente mi último libro. Que tengas un buen día, Bex_. –Sonrío cuando leo el mensaje que me ha dejado escrito. Llevo varios meses esperando por ese libro, exactamente desde que terminé de leerme el libro anterior.

-**KBex:** _Gracias por contármelo, Castle. Y gracias, que tú también tengas un buen día._

Espero unos minutos pero no me llega ningún mensaje en respuesta, así que supongo que debe de estar ocupado. Me desconecto y sigo con los informes que tengo encima de la mesa. Faltan 5 minutos para que acabe la hora de la comida y mis compañeros deben estar a punto de regresar. Eso sí, ahora lo hago más animada por la noticia que acabo de recibir.

Me masajeo los hombros mientras camino por el pasillo de mi casa. Acabo de tomar un baño caliente que me ha ayudado a relajarme un poco. Me siento en la cama y me tapo hasta la cintura. Sé que ya es demasiado tarde y que no estará conectado pero quiero comprobar si me ha contestado.

Mis labios se curvan hacia arriba cuando veo que es así.

-**RAlex:** _De nada. Mañana se hará oficial, así que no me robes la exclusiva, ¿eh? Nah, es broma. Sé que no me harías eso._ –Sonrío, que mi escritor favorito confíe en mí como para contarme la fecha del estreno de su libro, es algo que me gusta.

**-KBex: **_No estés tan seguro, Castle. Nunca se sabe…_ -bromeo y acompaño a mi respuesta con una cara con la lengua afuera.

De pronto un pitido suena. Castle se ha conectado. Mi sonrisa aumenta, sí que voy a poder hablar un poco con él antes de ir a dormir.

-**RAlex**: _No juegues conmigo, Bex. Yo sé que no lo harías_. –Un muñequito con gafas adorna su contestación.

-**KBex:**_ JA_ –Continúo yo. –_No me conoces._

-**RAlex:** _Es verdad… Entonces, mejor no te digo la otra noticia que tengo… tendrás que esperar a que salga en mi página web. _

-**KBex**: _Tsk, vale_. –Es mi respuesta aunque me muero de curiosidad por saber de qué se trata no voy a demostrárselo.

-**RAlex**: _¿Has tenido que atrapar a muchos malos hoy? _–me pregunta, cambiando de tema.

-**KBex:** _No los suficientes._ –Respondo.

-**RAlex:** _¿Algún día me dirás algo sobre ti, algo como tu nombre? _–inquiere, haciéndome pensar en si decírselo o no.

-**KBex:** _No lo sé… -_Le mando el icono del guiño para que no parezca tan seria mi respuesta.

-**RAlex**: _No quieres que nos conozcamos, no me dices tu nombre,… _

-**KBex:** _No dramatices tanto, anda, que sabes mi apodo. _

-**RAlex**_**:**__ ¡LO ÚNICO! ¿No esconderás algún secreto?_ –pregunta y yo río fuertemente.

-**KBex:** _Bueno, si fuese así… es un secreto y seguiría siendo así. Por lo tanto, no pienso contestar a esa pregunta. _

**RAlex:** _Pues contéstame a esta: ¿vendrás a la firma de libro que haré dentro de una semana?_

XXXXX

**¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo fic (ya sé que es muy "meh"). Desde hace mucho tiempo he tenido esta idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza pero nunca me había animado a escribirla porque se me hace bastante difícil plasmarla y sobre todo ponerla en contexto, pero he decidido intentarlo. No puedo decir: "el comienzo es malo pero dadle una oportunidad, mejorará"; porque no sé si va a ser así, la verdad. **

**A ver qué tan malo os parece a vosotros que es **

**Feliz día de los Santos Inocentes. Cuidado con las bromas… :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada quería agradeceros por tomaros la molestia de leer y comentar el fic, en serio, se agradece mucho. **

**En segundo lugar, me alegra de que os haya gustado o, al menos, que os haya llamado un poco la atención **

**Capítulo 2**

-**KBex:** _¿Haces una firma de libros en una semana?_ –pregunto, sorprendida. Se supone que hasta después de la presentación del nuevo libro no tendría que haber nuevas firmas.

-**RAlex**: _Sí, pero contesta a mi pregunta_. –Insiste.

-**KBex:** _No lo sé… También dependería de mi trabajo_ –cosa que no es mentira, ya que dependerá mucho si hay un nuevo caso o no el día de la firma.

-**RAlex:** _Ok… Al menos, no es un no. Eso sí, si vas, me tienes que decir que eres tú. No tengo cómo reconocerte si no me das alguna pista. _

-**KBex:** _Ya veremos, escritor. Por lo pronto, voy a dormir. Buenas noches._ –Me despido.

-**RAlex**: _Buenas noches, Bex, que descanses._

Bufo, pulsando el botón de desconectar. En momentos como este, preferiría que nunca me hubiese contestado al comentario que hice en su página web. Además, nunca hubiese podido imaginarme que, después de varios días hablando por mensajes privados en su web, me diese su correo personal.

Me acomodo sobre el colchón, pensando en qué hacer con la firma de libros.

XXX

Me respaldo en la silla y me froto la sien con dos dedos, pensando en alguna estrategia que pueda utilizar para poder convencerla de que nos veamos y es que, cada vez que se niega, mis ganas por conocerla aumentan. No sé por qué declina mi propuesta, se supone que es mi fan, o, al menos, que mi forma de escribir le gusta, por eso, es que me cuesta más entenderla. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, aceptaría sin pensármelo dos veces.

_9 de octubre_

-Gracias. Gracias por venir. –Le sonrío a la chica a la que acabo de firmar el libro. Observo la cola mientras espero que la siguiente en la fila se acerque a decirme su nombre.

Suspiro cuando, de nuevo, otra mujer se ha ido sin decirme nada sobre "KBex". Por más que intento descifrar quién de todas las que han pasado por mi mesa o de las que todavía siguen esperando es, no logro dar con ella. Ni siquiera sé si ha venido.

-Para Kate –su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Hey, perdona –me disculpo por mi distracción. Le sonrío y tiendo la mano para coger el libro que me está tendiendo.

Cuando nuestras manos se rozan, siento cómo una electricidad recorre mi cuerpo entero.

-Kate, ¿no? –Me aseguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Sí. –Me sonríe, y su bonita sonrisa hace que mis labios se curven hacia arriba.

-Okay… -digo arrastrando las palabras. Dirijo mi mirada al libro para empezar a plasmar mi firma pero, antes de escribir nada, vuelvo a mirar esos ojos que no sé si son verdes o marrones. Le sonrío y el bolígrafo comienza a moverse sobre el papel. –Aquí tienes. –Se lo devuelvo y ella me sonríe agradecida.

-Gracias –articula y se marcha algo nerviosa, o eso me ha parecido.

Unos tras otros van pasando y mentiría si digo que no estoy decepcionado. KBex no ha venido.

Me despido de mi editora y del dueño de la librería antes de irme.

XXX

Me dejo caer con desgana en el sofá. Al final no me he atrevido a decirle que era yo, había ido con la idea de darle el gusto y presentarme en su firma de libros como "KBex" pero al final solo lo he hecho como Kate, una más en la inmensa cola para obtener su firma.

Dios, es más guapo en persona de lo que recordaba. Cierro los ojos, echándome hacia atrás. Todas, o casi todas, las mujeres que estaban allí no paraban de alabarlo y de babear por él. Hasta he podido ver cómo la que estaba delante de mí se le ofrecía sin reparos.

Niego con la cabeza. Tampoco es que él estuviera incómodo con eso, sino todo lo contrario. Por muy buen escritor que sea, Richard Castle, sigue siendo lo que es, un mujeriego.

XXX

-_**KBex:**_ _Hey, Castle_. –Me saluda como cada día y yo aprieto la mandíbula.

-**RAlex**: _Hola._ –Contesto, dejando que sea ella la que siga la conversación, si es que quiere hacerlo.

-**KBex**: _Pensé que hoy no te conectarías._

-**RAlex**: _¿Por qué?_

-**KBex:** _Porque creía que estarías demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Por la firma, digo._

-**RAlex**: _Ah, no. Estoy cansado pero tampoco es para tanto_. –Respondo y aunque me muero de ganas de saber por qué no ha ido a la firma, me muerdo la lengua para no preguntar.

-**KBex**: _Supongo que ya estás acostumbrado._

-**RAlex**: _Bueno,…_

-**KBex:** _Había mucha gente._ –Me dice cuando estoy escribiendo mi despedida y yo me dejo caer hacia atrás, sorprendido.

Borro lo que tenía escrito.

-**RAlex:** _¿Has estado?_ –pregunto, irguiéndome y dejando el ordenador sobre mi escritorio.

-**KBex:** _Sí… pero no me he atrevido a decirte quién era._

-**RAlex:** _Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que hoy te he visto y no me has dicho que eras tú?_ –vuelvo a preguntar para asegurarme que he leído y entendido bien.

-**KBex:** _Sí…_ -Responde. Me paso una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo.

-**RAlex:** _¿Por qué?_ –pregunto. –_Bueno, mejor ni me contestes, prefiero no saberlo._ –Añado, sintiéndome cada vez más enfadado.

-**KBex:** _Castle, yo_… -Aunque hay más palabras escritas en el mensaje, ni siquiera me molesto en leerlas.

-**RAlex:** _Da igual, Bex o como quieras que te llame. Voy a dormir, que descanses._ –Me despido y cierro el chat antes de leer su respuesta.

¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? Ella sabía que quería verla y como, no sé por qué, no quería quedar conmigo, le había dicho lo de la firma porque ahí habría más gente y solo estaría dos minutos conmigo. Pero no. Y me da rabia porque ella sabe todo sobre mí y yo ni siquiera sé ni nombre.

Está claro que me he vuelto a equivocar.

XXX

Suelto un bufido. ¿Cómo se atreve a desconectarse así? ¡Ni siquiera me ha dejado explicarme! Había leído que era un inmaduro pero no pensaba que llegaba a tanto. Lanzo una maldición y cierro la tapa de mi ordenador con un manotazo.

Y yo que pensaba disculparme… porque me sentía mal. Está claro que cuando a Richard Castle no se le da lo que quiere, actúa como un verdadero imbécil.

Vuelvo a abrir el portátil con la intención de dejarle un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada.

**-KBex:** _Cuando se te pase la niñería, hablamos. _

Me contengo para no decirle algunas cuantas cosas más. Sí, sé que mi manera de actuar tampoco ha sido la adecuada pero estaba siendo sincera y quería pedirle perdón por no haberme atrevido a confesarle mi identidad. Me masajeo el puente de la nariz y suelto el ordenador para ir a ducharme antes de ir a dormir.

XXX

Siento cómo algo me hace cosquillas en la nariz y unas pequeña manitas me están dando en la cara.

-¡_Despeta! –_Grita, haciendo que entreabra los ojos.

-Hey, cariño –la saludo, pasando un brazo por detrás de su espalda para atraerla hacia a mí. –Vamos a dormir un poquito más. –Le pido. Anoche pasé horas dando vueltas en la cama y apenas he podido dormir.

-No –se queja, revolviéndose en mi abrazo. –Hambre. –Me dice.

-¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí –responde, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y comienza a tirar de mi camiseta para que me levante mientras gimotea.

-Vale, vale. Ya me levanto, mandona. –Le saco la lengua y ella frunce el ceño. –Perdona. –Me disculpo mientras me destapo y saco los pies fuera del colchón. La cojo en brazos para irnos a la cocina.

-Hambre –repite.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Digo besando la punta de su nariz.

Arrastro los pies por el parqué hasta llegar a la cocina. Dejo a mi hija en su sillita.

-Que sepas que esta noche no duermes temprano. –Le advierto, señalándola con el dedo.

Como respuesta ella sonríe, enseñándome todos sus dientes de leche.

-No me vas a convencer tan fácilmente, pequeñaja. –Chloe vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez arruga la nariz y achica los ojos. –No, no –digo, riendo. –Oh, venga, no seas tramposa –me quejo cuando mi hija no deja de insistirme con su sonrisa. –Vale,… tú ganas. –Me doy por vencido. Contra ella nunca puedo ganar. –Y ahora vamos a hacerte ese desayuno.

XXX

Revoloteo los ojos cuando llego a la página 6 del periódico que estoy leyendo. En esa página sale Castle saliendo de la librería de ayer acompañado de dos mujeres muy sonriente.

_¡Y encima se ofende que no me presentase!_ –Le grito a la hoja. _-¡Tendrá cara!_ –Cierro el periódico sin ni siquiera leer la noticia y termino de desayunar o llegaré tarde al trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Feliz 2015! Espero que hayáis tenido una buena entrada al año nuevo **

**Capítulo 3**

-Cariño, ¿por qué no te terminas de comer esta galleta antes de coger otra? –le pregunto, ofreciéndole el dulce, pero Chloe mueve la cabeza en forma negativa y retirando mi mano con una de las suyas para coger otra del paquete. -¡Eh! –me quejo y ella ríe.

-No –niega todavía sonriendo.

-Tsk, ¡ni siquiera deberías estar comiendo dulces a estas horas! –exclamo y ella ríe con fuerzas. –A mí no me hace gracia –finjo estar molesto y las carcajadas inundan toda la sala. No puedo evitar sonreír y dejo que coja la galleta que quiere. –La última y a dormir. –La aviso y ella me enseña todos sus pequeños dientes de leche. –No, no, no me vas a convencer. –Me levanto de mi asiento y comienzo a recoger todo lo que está encima de la mesita.

XXX

Miro la pantalla de mi ordenador y lo cierro con rabia. ¡Ni siquiera se ha molestado en contestarme en todos estos días! Vuelvo a abrir la tapa cuando escucho el pitido que avisa que alguien se ha conectado. Aprieto la mandíbula cuando veo su nombre en la esquina inferior derecha de mi pantalla.

Enredo mis dedos por encima de la mesa, esperando alguna señal por su parte pero los minutos pasan y no llega nada.

-**KBex**: _¿Tan enfadado estás que ni siquiera me contestas?_ –escribo sin pararme a pensar si es buena idea o no.

-**RAlex**: _No estoy enfadado._ –Contesta y yo río, sarcástica.

-**KBex**: _¿No? Pues lo disimulas muy bien…_

-**RAlex:** _Solo estoy reparando mi error.-_Responde, confundiéndome.

-**KBex**: ¿_Tu error? ¿Qué error? No te entiendo_. –Confieso.

-**RAlex:** _Sí, me equivoqué con nuestra relación. Pensé que éramos amigos o que podríamos llegar a serlo, pero no. Solo somos un escritor y alguien a quién le gustan mis libros. _

-**KBex:** _Castle…_ -escribo en medio de un suspiro.

-**RAlex:** _No digas nada_. –Responde antes de que termine de escribir mi respuesta completa. –_Te aseguro que no volveré a equivocarme. No te preocupes._

-**KBex:** _No, Castle, espera._ –Contesto pero de nuevo vuelve a llegarme un mensaje de él sin dejarme seguir escribiendo.

-**RAlex**_: Déjalo, da igual. No tienes que decir nada. Fui yo el que cometió el error. _

Me remuevo en mi asiento, bufando. ¡No me deja hablar a mí!

-**RAlex**: _Bueno, me despido. Mañana tengo que madrugar. Buenas noches_. –Envía y se desconecta, dejándome de nuevo sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme.

Me echo hacia atrás en la silla, me froto la cara con las manos, frustrada.

XXX

Me siento en el filo del colchón y me deshago de las zapatillas para luego hacer lo mismo con mi pantalón, acostándome solo vestido con mis bóxers. Frunzo en ceño cuando noto algo moverse bajo las sábanas. Cierro los ojos cuando veo la cara de mi hija al destapar el bulto situado en medio de la cama.

-Chloe –murmuro. Por más que intento que se acostumbre a que duerma en su habitación, no lo consigo. Es despertarse y correr a meterse en mi cama. No es que me moleste pero el médico me aconsejó que durmiera sola. Me remuevo acercándome a su pequeño cuerpecito, aunque sé que debería de llevarla de nuevo a su cama, esta noche no quiero escucharla llorar. No aguantaría impasible a su llanto, como tendría que hacerlo. Beso su frente y le deseo dulces sueños.

Cuando cierro los ojos, la conversación con KBex comienza a aparecer en mi mente. Bufo e intento pensar en otra cosa. Mantener las distancias con ella es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar. Así que, decido volver a evocar la misma imagen que ocupa mi mente desde el día de la firma. La imagen de Kate y de sus ojos y de su sonrisa y…. de toda ella. Tengo esperanzas de volver a verla en las próximas firmas de libros. Es más, espero que sean en las primeras que haré después del lanzamiento del último libro de Derrick Storm en una semana.

XXX

Hoy es el día en el que el nuevo trabajo de Richard Castle sale a la venta. Llevo esperando por él meses. Pensé que iba a estar más feliz porque, por fin, iba a poder saciar mi curiosidad de saber qué ocurría después de ese final pero no es así. Y sé que la situación con Castle es la culpable.

No hemos vuelto a hablar desde aquella vez que volvió a irse sin darme la oportunidad de responderle. Hemos coincidido conectado pero ni él me ha hablado ni mi orgullo me ha permitido dar el primer paso para entablar una conversación con Castle. Ni siquiera para desearle suerte para hoy.

-Beckett, tenemos nuevo caso –me informa Ryan, mi compañero de trabajo enseñándome un trozo de papel con la dirección donde se encuentra el cuerpo.

XXX

-Sí, Gina, ya tengo una nueva idea –miento, frotándome con dos dedos el puente de la nariz. Suspiro mientras la escucho hablar dando vueltas de un sitio a otro. –Hoy, por lo menos hoy, ¿puedes dejar tus reclamos de por qué maté a Derrick Storm? Dentro de unas horas salen los libros a la venta y me estás estresando más de lo que ya estoy. –Me quejo.

-No tendrías ese problema si no lo hubieses matado. –Ladeo la cabeza.

-Déjalo ya, Gina. –Le pido. –Sabes que siempre me estreso cuando sale un nuevo libro a la venta- Cierro los ojos cuando de nuevo comienza con su discurso, respirando hondo para no perder la paciencia.

XXX

-Hey, ¿ya te vas? –me pregunta Espo desde su silla.

-Sí, el caso ya está resuelto. Tú y Ryan os podéis ocupar del papeleo. Esta vez os toca a vosotros. –Alzo una ceja mientras me pongo la chaqueta. La última vez lo hice yo todo.

-Está bien. Solo es que siempre sueles quedarte hasta más tarde… Me extraña que te vayas antes que nosotros. -Confiesa, levantando las manos. -¿Algo que decir? –Pregunta, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nada. –Respondo con los ojos entrecerrados, pasando por su lado. –Que os divirtáis –digo, viendo como Ryan aparece con dos tazas de café por la puerta de la sala de descanso.

XXX

Me paso una mano por mi cabello, peinándome. Siempre me he preocupado por mi imagen pero hoy lo estoy haciendo más de la cuenta. Y sé que es porque espero tener que firmar de nuevo a Kate, pero esta vez no voy a perder la oportunidad de pedirle que tome un café conmigo, si llega a aparecer, claro.

-Señor Castle, es la hora –me informa el dueño de la librería, abriendo la puerta de la pequeña habitación que hay detrás de una del mostrador.

-Pues vamos allá –le digo, caminando para salir y que él pueda hacer ya la presentación de la primera firma de la última entrega de Derrick Storm.

Sonrío mientras escucho las pocas pero gratificantes palabras que el hombre dice sobre mí y se lo agradezco antes de sentarme en la silla donde me pasaré las próximas horas de la tarde.

Le regalo una sonrisa a la primera mujer de la fila y cojo el libro para comenzar con las firmas.

De vez en cuando, miro a la cola, buscando a Kate por toda la gente que ha venido a la cita pero no la encuentro.

Me meto otro papel con el número de la mujer que tengo delante en el bolsillo, en el que ya empieza a faltar espacio.

-Sí, lo tendré en cuenta. –Le sonrío viéndola morderse el labio inferior hasta que se da la vuelta para dejarle paso a la persona que le sigue.

XXX

Respiro, intentado disipar mis nervios o, al menos, para que se calmen un poco. Ahora que solo tengo a unos cuantos delante de mí, no estoy segura de haber tenido una buena idea.

Veo a una adolescente abrir el libro para leer la dedicatoria que acaba de escribirle Castle y eso me hace recordar que… todavía no he leído la que me escribió el otro día. Sacudo la cabeza, maldiciendo a mi despiste.

-¿Para? –escucho y trago saliva cuando lo veo delante de mí con la mano extendida mientras su cuerpo está agachado por detrás del escritorio. –Disculpa –se sienta de nuevo en su sitio, alisándose la camisa. –Se me había ca… ído algo –me termina de decir con dificultad cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

Vuelvo a tragar saliva y le tiendo el libro.

-Para Kat… KBex –suelto de carrerilla y él abre la boca, tirando mi libro, que ya había cogido, de las manos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Abro y cierro la boca varias veces, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra coherente pero no consigo articular nada. Veo como una sonrisa aparece en la comisura de sus labios gracias a mi torpe comportamiento. Respiro hondo y sonrío.

-Lo siento –me disculpo arrugando la nariz. Ella va a decir algo pero la mujer de atrás carraspea, metiéndonos prisa.

KBex, o Kate, recoge el libro y me lo vuelve a pasar. Abro el libro por la primera página y jugueteo con el bolígrafo que tengo entre mis dedos sin escribir nada. Vuelvo a mirarla y hago un mohín con los labios.

-Me has sorprendido –confieso en voz baja para que solo ella sea capaz de escucharme. Veo cómo asiente, algo avergonzada.

Garabateo algo y se lo entrego. Agarro su mano para que no se marche aún. Me aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Quieres tomar un café? Digo, cuando termine. –Miro la gente que hay detrás de ella. –No creo que tarde más de media hora.

Kate mira por encima de su hombro, parece dubitativa.

-Por favor –le pido.

-Está bien –acepta y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara. –Estaré afuera. –Yo asiento, soltando su mano.

XXX

Camino por la acera, nerviosa. Me froto la frente con los dedos. Bufo, ¿por qué he tenido que aceptar? ¿Y por qué me ha invitado? Se supone que… nuestra última conversación, ahí, dejó claro que no iba… que iba a mantener las distancias. Suspiro, dejando caer de nuevo contra la pared.

Escucho la risa de dos chicas que acaban de salir de la librería y, eso, me hace recordar que ya queda menos para ese café. Me muerdo el labio inferior. Estoy nerviosa y no debería estarlo. Por Dios. Mi trabajo me hace estar rodeada de asesinos constantemente. ¡Y estoy nerviosa por un simpe café! No puedo de dejar de reprocharme mi estado.

-Hey –me saluda cuando menos me lo espero, haciendo que vuelva en sí. Me sonríe y se coloca mejor el abrigo en su mano derecha.

-Hola –digo y respiro hondo para controlar los nervios.

-Bueno, pues… vamos a por ese café. –Dice, alargando la mano para indicarme el camino. –Girando en la esquina hay una pequeña cafetería a la que podemos ir, pero si quieres ir a otro sitio…

-No, no. En esa estará bien. –Contesto, empezando a caminar.

-Vamos, entonces. –Comienza a caminar a mi lado. Ninguno de los dos dice nada y el silencio empieza a ser incómodo. Elevo los ojos al cielo.

-Así que Kate, ¿no? –pregunta. Yo lo miro y asiento. –Es aquí –me informa, abriendo la puerta del local y dejándome pasar a mí primero.

-Gracias. –Le agradezco y él hace un movimiento con la cabeza. Nos sentamos en una de las mesitas del fondo.

-¿La has leído? –inquiere cuando el camarero se va a por nuestros cafés. Me señala el libro cuando frunzo el ceño ante mi confusión.

-Ah, no. ¿Dices la dedicatoria, verdad? –Asiente y yo vuelvo a negar. –La leeré en casa.

-Okay. –Me sonríe. –La verdad es que me has sorprendido y mucho que hayas venido, KBex. –Bromea. Tuerzo los labios.

-A mí me ha sorprendido tú invitación -le confieso. Castle se echa hacia atrás en su silla. –Después de nuestra última conversación… no sé.

-Kate… -habla despacio, volviendo a acercarse a la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos por encima de esta. –Yo… Supongo que te debo una disculpa por mi actitud. No fue la adecuada.

-No tienes que disculparte. –Me callo cuando el camarero llega con nuestros cafés. –Solo te digo que no me lo esperaba, por lo que dijiste.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero, quizás, sí que estaba un poquito enfadado –me dice mientras me indica con dos de sus dedos la cantidad de enfado que sentía. Sonríe como un niño bueno y yo tengo que sacudir la cabeza para no dejarme llevar y devolverle la sonrisa. –¿Sabes? –inquiere, cambiando de tema. –No te pareces en nada a como yo te imaginaba.

-¿Ah, sí? Y ¿cómo me imaginabas, Castle? –pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-Pues… no lo sé –responde arrastrando las palabras. –No te imaginaba de ninguna forma en especial pero te aseguro que no así.

-Y ¿eso es algo bueno o malo? –inquiero, achicando los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno. –Contesta deprisa, haciéndome reír.

-¡Eh! ¡No te rías de mí! –Se queja y mi risa aumenta ante el gesto que hace con los labios.

-No, no –niego, intentado dejar de reír y poniendo mis manos en alto.

XXX

Soy incapaz de dejar de mirarla. De fijarme en su sonrisa, en cómo arruga la nariz cuando no entiende algo o le parece raro, en lo expresivos y bonitos que son sus ojos.

Me encantaría poder alargar el brazo y yo mismo retirarle el mechón de pelo que no deja de caer sobre su cara.

-Bueno, -me dice mientras mira su reloj –será mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde. –Se pone de pie y yo hago lo mismo, sacando varios billetes de mi bolsillo para pagar los cafés que nos hemos tomado.

Salimos a la calle y el viento la hace estremecerse. Coloco mi abrigo sobre sus hombros y ella se sonroja.

-¿Cómo has venido, en coche, taxi,…? –le pregunto y ella alza la vista para mirarme.

-En coche. –Asiento.

-Te acompaño.

-No tienes por qué –me dice.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Vamos. –Digo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que comience a andar.

-Gracias –Agradece, devolviéndome al abrigo cuando llegamos al sitio donde está aparcado su coche.

-De nada. –Le sonrío. –Me lo he pasado muy bien, Kate.

-Yo también. –Confiesa, y se gira para meter las llaves en la cerradura del coche. –Bueno, pues… -comienza a decir cuando lo abre, volteándose para volver a mirarme.

-¿Hablamos esta noche? –inquiero, adelantándome a lo que ella fuese a decir.

-Está bien. –Contesta después de unos segundos donde parece pensárselo.

-Buenas noches, Kate. –Le deseo, inclinándome para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Ella se tensa ante el contacto de mis labios con su piel.

-Buenas noches –Responde, algo aturdida, metiéndose en el coche. La ayudo, cerrando la puerta y la saludo con la mano cuando se incorpora al tráfico.

XXX

Suspiro, dejándome caer en la puerta de mi departamento después de cerrarla. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan apuesto, tan guapo, tan gracioso, tan guapo, tan simpático, tan guapo,… y tan mujeriego? Bufo, apartándome de la puertea y caminado hacia la cocina para coger una cerveza de la nevera.

Necesito dejar de pensar en él y esos ojos azules que… me doy un pequeño golpe yo misma en la frente con la mano. ¡No! Esto tiene que parar.

XXX

-Hey, quédate quietecita un momento –le pido a mi hija que no para dar con sus manitas en el teclado de mi ordenador, pero sigue sin hacerme caso. –Chloe… -la regaño pero en ese mismo momento, un pitido suena, avisándome de que Kate se ha conectado.

Le doy la vuelta mi hija, obligándola a mirarme. Ella intenta girarse para seguir jugando con el teclado.

-Chloe, cariño, ahora sí es importante que dejes escribir a papá, ¿vale? –le pido, frunciendo los labios, lo que la hace reír. La siento de nuevo en mis piernas y sus manos van directamente al teclado. Suspiro, esto va a ser difícil.

-**RAlex:** _Hola_ –escribo mientras mi hija lloriquea.

-**KBex:** _Hey_ –responde.

-**RAlex:**_ ¿Qué t,ñ`pç_ –Chloe manda el mensaje, ha tenido la puntería de pulsar la tecla Enter, entre otras, en su último manotazo. Por lo que no he podido borrar lo que ha escrito.

-Cariño, por favor, juega con esto –le doy uno de sus muñecos pero lo tira al suelo y sigue dando golpe al teclado.

-**RAlex:** _¿Has leíñ`+_ -Cierro los ojos, respirando hondo. Lo ha vuelto a hacer.

-Chloe… -pero ella solo ríe, divertida con ese nuevo juguete que acaba de encontrar.

-**KBex:** _¿Tienes algún problema con el teclado, Castle?_ –pregunta, acompañando el texto con un emoticono burlón.

-**RAlex**: _Algo así._ –Logro contestar, agarrando las manos de mi hija que llora, removiéndose en mis piernas.

-¿Quieres dormir, cariño? –inquiero, acostándola en mis brazos pero ella se levanta, volviéndose a sentar.

-No –contesta.

-**RAlex:** _klñç´_

-**RAlex**: _loojokl_

**-RAlex:** _jkl`_

-Chloe –me quejo, sujetando de nuevo sus manos. –No –digo con voz autoritaria, pero ella solo protesta intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

-**KBex:** _Creo que deberías cambiar tu teclado_. –Bromea, Kate.

-**RAlex:** _Yo también lo creo_ –le mando un guiño para acompañar mi mensaje. –_Me ha gustado mucho conocerte hoy._ –Confieso. –_Podríamos volver a vernos otro día._-Le propongo.

Minimizo la conversación y suelto las manos de mi hija, que no para de llorar. La dejo que juegue con el teclado mientras espero la contestación de Kate, pero esta parece no llegar. Miro el reloj ya hace tres minutos que le mandé el mensaje y todavía nada.

-**KBex**: _No sé, Castle. Yo prefiero que no sea así_ –Responde, dejándome confundido. Yo pensaba que se lo había pasado bien. Al principio, sí la noté nerviosa y algo incómoda pero luego se había relajado.

-**RAlex:** _¿Por qué? Yo creía… que bueno, te lo habías pasado bien. _

-**KBex:** _No se trata de eso._

-**RAlex:** _¿Entonces?_ –inquiero.

-**KBex:** _No me fío de ti._ –Cuando leo su respuesta, me dejo caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, dejando que mi hija juguetee con el teclado, después de minimizar la pantalla de la conversación.

Sus palabras se repiten en mi mente sin llegar a entenderlas. Me acomodo en el asiento y sujeto las manos de Chloe para que me deje responderle pero el pitido me anuncia que Kate me ha mandado un nuevo mensaje.

-**KBex**: _Tú siempre estás rodeado de mujeres. Eres un conquistador y yo no soy como todas esas que se te tiran a los brazos ni nada parecido. Si estás esperando eso…_

-**RAlex:** _Lo sé, sé que no eres como las demás mujeres, Kate, y sé que no vas a hacer eso…_

-**KBex:** _Pero que lo sepas no me asegura que no quieras meterme en tu cama._ –Contesta sin dejar que le siga respondiendo. –_Y eso no va a suceder, Castle_.

XXX

Vuelvo a beber cerveza mientras espero que me conteste, pero me termino la botella antes de que lo haga. Me levanto para coger otra. Y está sí que sí es la última. Ya llevo más de las que debería y mañana tengo que trabajar.

-**KBex:** _¿No vas a decir nada? _–vuelvo a escribir yo, viendo que su respuesta no llega. –_Eso solo me hace pensar que tenía razón. _

-**RAlex**: _No _–Es su única contestación.

-**KBex:** _¿No? ¿Acaso puedes prometerme que no quieres meterme en tu cama?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración por si a alguien le ha aparecido rara que Kate sea tan directa y es que está un poco borracha… <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, buenas noches :D **

**Antes que nada, quería agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo a través de los comentarios, follows y favs. No os hacéis una idea de lo que motivan para continuar escribiendo. **

**Ya acabaron las vacaciones por lo que tardaré más en actualizar. **

**Este capítulo no es muy bueno, tengo la impresión que no sigue mucho la línea del fic de cómo está planteado pero es que, después de varios días, no consigo que salga otra cosa… Tampoco me gusta cómo está escrito, en fin… A ver qué os parece a vosotros. **

**Capítulo 5**

-**RAlex**: _No, no puedo. Mentiría si lo hiciese. Eres una mujer muy guapa, Kate, cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por ti_. –escribo.

-**KBex:** _Ya… pero es que a ti te gusta meterlas todas en tu cama y conmigo no lo vas a conseguir_. –Tamborileo en el escritorio cuando leo su respuesta mientras pienso en qué contestarle.

-**RAlex**: _Yo no he dicho que "eso" sea lo que quiera de ti…_ -Contesto y es verdad. No puedo negar que me encantaría que sucediera pero no es lo único que quiero. Quiero conocerla. Quiero saberlo todo de ella.

-**KBex:** _Ya… Claro… _

-**RAlex**: _Solo te he preguntado si podíamos volver a vernos._ –Respondo al ver que no escribe nada más.

-**KBex:** _Bueno, solo quiero dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. Y ahora será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches. _

**-RAlex**: _Buenas noches._

XXX

Apago la alarma, terminando con el insoportable sonido. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y bufo. No debí de haber bebido tanto y más teniendo que ir a trabajar hoy. El móvil comienza a sonar y maldigo tener una segunda alarma y con ese maldito pitido que se te mete por los oídos. Alargo la mano para coger el aparato de la mesita de noche y desactivo el despertador.

Cierro los ojos, arañando unos minutos más al reloj hasta que una llamada de Espo, para avisarme de un nuevo caso, me hace levantarme de la cama.

XXX

-Chloe, por favor –le pido con cansancio. Apenas he descansado esta noche. Me la he pasado intentado descifrar a qué venía todo lo que me dijo ayer Kate. Yo sé todo lo que dicen de mí las revistas pero llevamos el suficiente tiempo hablando para que me haya conocido más allá de todos esos chismes, al menos, un poco más allá de eso.

-No –me dice y sale correr hacia el lado contrario al que yo estoy.

-Chloe… -la llamo pero ella solo me mira y se ríe, corriendo hasta que llega a la pared, donde mira para los lados.

Le hago una señal para que venga pero ella niega con la cabeza, llevándose el dedo índice a la boca.

-Vamos, cariño, tengo que vestirte.

-No. –Se niega nuevamente.

XXX

Me siento en el sofá, dejándome caer en el sofá con pesar. Pensé que el día no acabaría nunca. Veo los libros de Castle encima de la mesita de la sala y bufo. Algunas de las frases de nuestra conversación de anoche se me vienen a la cabeza, haciendo que me hunda más en el sofá.

Me froto la frente con una mano, suspirando. Me muevo y me siento en el filo del sillón, alargando el brazo para coger los libros firmados para releer las dedicatorias.

"_Para Kate, la mujer de los ojos preciosos que me han cautivado"._

"_Para Kate, mi KBex, al fin te puse rostro. Un rostro muy hermoso"._

Vuelvo a dejar los libros donde estaban y me levanto para ir a ducharme.

XXX

Entro en mi despacho como cada noche después de dormir a Chloe. Enciendo el portátil y echo un vistazo al correo para ver si tengo algún mensaje de la editorial. No hay nada. Lo cierro y abro el documento donde se supone que estoy escribiendo mi nueva historia pero solo llevo dos o tres párrafos que no valen para nada.

Los releo y lo único que consigo es que mis ganas de borrarlos aumenten, tanto que termino haciéndolo. Intento comenzar de nuevo pero mi mente sigue bloqueada, lo que hace que golpee el puño contra la madera, frustrado. Cierro la página de Word.

Veo el aviso de que Kate se ha conectado y me desconecto yo antes de apagar el ordenador e irme a dormir.

XXX

Aprieto la mandíbula cuando veo que Castle se ha desconectado, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a terminar de escribirle la frase. Me echo hacia atrás en la silla, suspirando. Lo entiendo, entiendo que después de todo lo que le dije ayer no quiera hablar conmigo.

Medito si mandarle un mensaje para que lo lea cuando vuelva a iniciar sesión pero, al final, opto por no hacerlo.

_26 de noviembre_

-**KBex**: _Hola. ¿Podemos hablar?_ –escribo, esperando impaciente su respuesta que parece no llegar. –_Yo quería disculparme, Castle_. –Añado a no obtener ninguna contestación por parte de él. –_Vale, lo he entendido, no quieres hablar… Sé que no debí decirte todas esas cosas pero, bueno, tampoco pensé que te lo ibas a tomar tan mal, pero ya veo. _

Cierro la ventana de la conversación y abro en navegador para buscar algo en Internet.

-**RAlex**: _Hola, Kate. No es eso. No estaba delante del ordenador cuando me has hablado._ –Contesta a los varios minutos.

Pincho en el aviso que me ha salido en la pantalla.

-**KBex:** _Okay, me disculpo de nuevo, entonces._

-**RAlex:** _Tampoco se trata de eso._

-**KBex:** _Castle, mira, yo… no quiero que sirva de excusa pero el otro día bebí más de la cuenta y dije cosas que no debí decirlas._

-**RAlex:** _No te preocupes, aunque fuera por los efectos del alcohol, estoy seguro que no dijiste nada que no sintieses, así que no te disculpes por eso. La verdad, prefiero que seas sincera. Entiendo tu postura y la respeto._ –Responde, dejándome sin saber qué decirle porque por mucho alcohol que bebiese, él tiene razón. No puedo decirle que no es lo que pienso, que no me sigo negando a ser una más en su larga lista.

**-KBex:** _Sí, lo sé. Pero, aún así, no sé…._

**-RAlex:** _Ya te lo he dicho, no te preocupes. _

Pero esas palabras solo hacen que me sienta peor, porque algo me dice en mi interior que sí debería hacerlo, que sí debería preocuparme por mucho que Castle me diga que no es así.

XXX

Repiqueteo con los dedos encima de las teclas, sin llegar a pulsar ninguna. Quiero decirle más de una cosa pero no puedo. No debo. Sé que es lo mejor. Además, ayer ya me dejó las cosas claras, bastante claras, y no sé si decirle lo que de verdad quiero, va a servir de algo. Supongo que no y tampoco puedo fiarme. No la conozco lo suficiente y…

Un nuevo mensaje de ella me saca de mis pensamientos.

-**KBex:** _Estuve leyendo tu nuevo libro. _

-**RAlex:** _¿Te está gustando?_ –pregunto por curiosidad.

-**KBex**: _Sí, aunque creo saber quién es el asesino._

-**RAlex:** _¿Tú crees?_ –inquiero. –_A ver, dime quién piensas que lo es. Prometo no decirte si te equivocas o no. _

-**KBex**: _Nah, llevo pocas páginas. Además, prefiero guardármelo. Ya te lo diré cuando esté más segura. Aunque creo que lo tengo_. –Me manda un guiño.

-**RAlex:** _Bueno, eres policía…_ -Escribo. –_Supongo que para ti es más fácil averiguarlo._

XXX

Me muerdo la lengua, dudando en si contarle que soy policía de homicidios o no. Supongo que no tiene nada de malo que se lo diga. Total, ya me ha visto en persona.

-**KBex:** _Sí y me dedico a meter a asesinos en la cárcel._

**-RAlex:** _¿Eres de homicidios?_ –acompaña a la pregunta con un emoticono sorprendido, lo que me hace reír.

**-KBex:** _Sí,_ _Castle. Soy inspectora de homicidios._

-**RAlex:** _Wow, Kate. Me has… __Estoy muy sorprendido. ¿Y te gustan mis libros? No sé, con tu profesión deberán parecerte una bazofia._

-**KBex**: _Me gustan tus libros y no. Se nota que cuidas los detalles y lo haces parecer bastante real. _

**-RAlex:** _Pero… Seguro que has encontrado algún fallo._

-**KBex**: _Sí, bueno, algunos he visto pero no te preocupes, nada de importancia._

**-RAlex:** _Otra cosa, perdón desde ya por si te molesta, ¿no eres muy joven para ser inspectora? No sé tu edad pero no debes de superar los treinta, ¿no?_

**-KBex:** _No, tengo 29 y no me molesta. Lo he escuchado muchas veces. Y, bueno, me entrego a mi trabajo, supongo que por eso alcancé ese puesto "muy joven"._

**-RAlex**: _Okay, Okay._ –Me levanto de la silla cuando escucho mi móvil sonar, cierro los ojos, rezando por que no sea un nuevo caso. El nombre que sale en la pantalla iluminada me hace suspirar. Es Ryan y él solo me llama cuando hay un asesinato, lo que quiere decir que la noche va a ser muy larga.

XXX

-**RAlex:** _¿Sigues ahí?_ –le pregunto después de esperar varios minutos para que me responda.

**-KBex:** _Sí, sí, perdona. Recibí una llamada del trabajo. Lo siento pero tengo que irme. _

**-RAlex**: _¿Tienes que ir a trabajar ahora? Es muy tarde._

**-KBex:** _Los asesinos no descansan_. –Responde_. –Buenas noches, Castle._

**-RAlex**: _Buenas noches, Kate. Y ¡ten cuidado_! –escribo antes de que se desconecte.

Me desperezo todavía sorprendido por la conversación con Kate. No solo me ha contado varias cosas de ella, sino que es ¡inspectora de homicidio!

De pronto, mi cabeza hace Clic y mi mente se pone a trabajar. Ya tengo nueva protagonista para mis libros, una joven y guapa inspectora de Nueva York capaz de resolver hasta el caso más arduo.

¡Sí! Grito, alzando el puño. Por fin, el bloqueo se ha ido.

XXX

Al fin, he llegado a casa y puedo meterme en la cama. Llevo más de 24 horas sin dormir pero, al menos, hemos podido resolver el caso y la capitana nos ha dado el resto del día libre y no pienso hacer otra cosa que dormir.

Me quito la ropa y me acuesto en ropa interior, no quiero esperar más para meterme entre las sábanas.

XXX

-Chloe, luego jugamos –le digo a mi hija que lloriquea a mi lado para llamar mi atención. Papá está trabajando. –Sonrío. No recuerdo la última vez que estuve tantas horas seguidas escribiendo, sobre todo, escribiendo por inspiración y no por obligación por tener que cumplir los plazos. –Cariño, ¿quieres ver Enredados? –le pregunto, sentándola en mis piernas. Asiente y me levanto para ponerle la película en la televisión de mi despacho.

Miro la hora. Estoy deseando que Kate se conecte para contarle las buenas nuevas y mi nueva idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo pero entre una cosa y otra no he tenido mucho tiempo. La inspiración tampoco ha ayudado. **

**Siento también que el capítulo no sea lo que esperabais, en el sentido que es aburrido y "soso" pero por más que he intento mejorarlo (ya que no era nada difícil) no ha salido nada y tampoco quería tardar más.**

**Espero que la inspiración vuelva pronto y no tardar tanto en volver actualizar. **

**Buenas noches. **

**Capítulo 6**

Suspiro, frotándome la frente con las yemas de los dedos, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

El caso el que estábamos, ha resultado ser mucho más difícil y complicado de lo que pensamos en el primer momento. Tanto es así, que nos ha llevado varios días en dar con el verdadero culpable.

-¿Una cerveza? –me pregunta Ryan, acompañado de Esposito.

-Esta vez voy a pasar. Estoy deseando llegar a casa. –Declino la oferta, mientras me pongo el abrigo.

Salgo de la ducha tan deprisa que casi me resbalo. Lo único que me apetecía era disfrutar de un baño caliente y relajante, sobre todo, caliente y lo que he conseguido es una ducha rápida con agua fría. Lanzo algunos insultos. ¿Por qué se tenía que estropear el agua caliente justamente hoy? Me seco lo más rápido que puedo para vestirme lo antes posible y correr a ponerme al lado del calentador. Lo único que quiero ahora es entrar en calor.

XXX

Miro la pantalla atentamente mientras juego con mis manos a la altura de mi pecho. Tengo la ventana de chats abierta, esperando a que Kate se conecte. Hace días que no aparece por estos lares y tengo que confesar que muero de ganas por hablar con ella y no solo para contarle sobre mi nuevo libro y lo mucho que me ha ayudado a salir de mi bloqueo, sino porque, también, echo mucho de menos nuestras conversaciones antes de dormir.

Un nuevo aviso provoca que deje de frotar mis manos y que aparezca una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

**- RAlex:** _Hey, ¿cómo estás, desaparecida?_ –Escribo, rápidamente.

**- KBex:** _Hola, Castle. Algo cansada y con un poco de dolor de cabeza pero bien, ¿y tú?_ –Contesta, tomándose algo de tiempo.

**- RAlex:** _¿Mucho trabajo? Yo muy bien. Tengo algo nuevo que contarte_. –Escribo para luego pasarme una mano por el pelo, despeinándome, sonriendo, feliz.

-**KBex:** _Un caso complicado. ¿Sí? ¿Y qué es eso que tienes que contarme?_ –inquiere, contestando con más rapidez.

**-RAlex:** _¿Algún día me contarás algo de tus casos?_ –Añado una cara con ojitos. –_Pues ¡el bloqueo por fin ha desaparecido!_

-**KBex:** _No, no puedo hacerlo._ –Responde. _-¡Oh! Me alegro mucho, Castle. _

**-RAlex:** _Gracias, Kate. Y todo gracias a ti. _–Digo, esperando su reacción.

**-KBex:** _¿A mí? Si yo nada tengo que ver con eso. _–Contesta con una cara divertida.

-**RAlex:** _Oh, sí, detective. Tiene mucho que ver. Me devolviste la inspiración con todo lo que me contaste la última vez. Mi nueva protagonista será una joven inspectora de homicidios, que se parecerá mucho a ti._ –Le confieso.

-**KBex:** _A ver, ¿qué es eso de que se parecerá mucho a mí? ¿Qué pasa con Derrick Storm?_ –pregunta. Supongo que debe de estar confundida.

-**RAlex:** _¿No has terminado de leer mi último libro?_ –Comienzo con responder a su última pregunta. –_Sí, se parecerá a ti porque estará basada en ti._ –Contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-**KBex:** _No, no he tenido tiempo para leer estos días_. _¿Basada en mí? No te sigo, Castle, o es que no quiero hacerlo. No lo sé._ –Me dice y yo empiezo a sentir miedo. Me parece que no le va a gustar.

**-RAlex:** _Okay, entonces lo entenderás cuando lo termines. Sí, basada en ti. Me gustaría saber más sobre tu vida y sobre tu trabajo, lo que haces en la comisaria. Documentarme sobre ti_. –Contesto y me echo hacia atrás, mordiéndome la uña de mi dedo pulgar.

-**KBex:** _Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres/pretendes saber todo sobre mí? –_pregunta. –_Porque si es así…. Me gusta que mi vida privada sea privada._

**-RAlex:** _Me conformo con que me digas lo que quieras y lo suficiente para forjar el carácter y la personalidad del personaje, pero tampoco quiero que te sientas obligada o algo parecido. La decisión es tuya._

-**KBex:** _¿Quieres hacerme sentir culpable, Castle? Porque no lo vas a conseguir. Es mi vida. Y sí, puedes hacer un personaje femenino con mi profesión, está bien pero no voy a contarte nada privado._ –Responde.

XXXX

Me remuevo en la silla, colocando una mano en la frente. Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, lo peor, es que cada vez me duele más. Es tal el dolor que estoy sintiendo que empiezo a sentirme fatigada. Suspiro, respirando hondo después.

**-RAlex:** _No es eso, Kate. Yo… Bueno, da igual. No quieres. No quiero forzarte ni convencerte de nada. No quiero que por esto volvamos a discutir. Eres una persona muy reservada y lo entiendo._ –Leo, centrándome lo más posible para poder entender medianamente lo que Richard me está diciendo. –_Tampoco quiero que te sientas culpable por no ayudarme_. –Añade antes de que yo termine de leer su último mensaje.

**-KBex:** _Yo, bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte con algunas cosas. Intentaré dejarte ver un poco más de mí, si eso te sirve para crear al personaje._ –Respondo, cediendo un poco. De lo que menos tengo ganas ahora es de discutir.

**-RAlex**: _Gracias, Kate. Será cómo tú quieras. Muchas gracias de verdad._

**-KBex:** _De nada, Castle. Y ahora será mejor que me vaya a dormir antes de que me explote la cabeza. Buenas noches._

**-RAlex:** _Buenas noches, que descanses y te recuperes pronto. Un beso._

**-KBex:** _Gracias._ –Escribo, acompañando las letras con un emoticono con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Clico encima de "desconectar" y me levanto sin molestarme a apagar el portátil de forma adecuada, tan solo cierro la tapa. Apago la luz del salón y ando hacia mi cuarto a oscuras.

XXXX

Coloco el ordenador encima del escritorio, bajando mis piernas al suelo. Me rasco la cabeza mientras pienso en mi conversación con Kate. Al final, ha ido mejor de lo que parecía al principio pero no estoy muy convencido. No quiero que ahora que nos hemos acercado más, nos volvamos a alejar. Espero que no traiga problemas este nuevo proyecto de libro.

Me pongo en pie y estiro los brazos. Se me escapa un bostezo y camino arrastrando los pies por el parqué. Cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación, me encuentro con Chloe en el centro de mi cama. Chasqueo los dientes antes de acostarme a su lado. Creo que nunca voy a conseguir que pase una noche completa en su cama.

XXXX

La garganta me arde. Trago saliva para probar si así se disipa un poco el dolor pero no da resultados. Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para tomarme una pastilla y luego calentarme algo de leche caliente, muy caliente.

Me llevo la mano a la frente, apoyándome en la encimera. Creo que tengo fiebre. Cierro los ojos, masajeándome la sien derecha. No hay nada mejor que pasar el fin de semana enferma después de unos días intenso de trabajo.

Vuelvo a la cama. Espero que cuando me despierte dentro de unas horas, me sienta mejor.

XXX

-Chloe, cariño, ven. Deja de corretear a papá. –Me mira y niega, riendo. Doy un paso hacia ella y vuelve a correr. –Te vas a caer. –La advierto pero me hace caso omiso. Últimamente, juega a escapar de mí y a decirme "No" a todo.

Quiero ir a mi despacho para encender el ordenador. Ya está anocheciendo y quiero hablar con Kate, pero mi hija no parece estar de acuerdo. No solo no quiere dormir, sino que no para quieta ni un solo instante. La he pillado dos veces hoy intentado subir las escaleras y trepando por uno de los muebles del salón. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima y mucho menos distraerme hablando con Kate.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir? –le pregunto por enésima vez.

-No –Contesta, acompañándose de un movimiento de cabeza para darle más énfasis a su respuesta.

XXX

Después de estar todo el día tomando pastillas cad horas, ya que no conseguía que me bajase la fiebre, por fin me siento algo mejor. Por lo menos, la cabeza no me da vueltas a causa del mareo.

Enciendo el ordenador, quiero aprovechar un poco las últimas horas del día antes de que me vaya a dormir de nuevo.

**-RAlex:** _Buenas noches._ –Me saluda Castle nada más iniciar sesión y es que debí de dejar el chat encendido al no apagar el ordenador de forma adecuada.

**-KBex:** _Buenas noches, Castle_. –Le contesto.

**-RAlex:** _¿Qué tal estás?_ –pregunta. _-¿Se te paso el dolor de cabeza?_

**-KBex:** _Pues no muy bien, me duele la garganta. No mucho, aunque ahora estoy mejor. _

**-RAlex:** _¿Estás enferma?_

**-KBex:** _Eso parece. He estado todo el día con fiebre._ –Contesto.

**-RAlex:** _Oh. Espero que por lo menos te hayan cuidado muy bien y te hayan dado muchos mimos. _–Escribe, acompañando el mensaje de varias caritas. Una de ellas de con una mirada pícara.

**-KBex:** _Bueno,… No todos tenemos tu suerte, Castle._

**-RAlex:** _Vaya, detective. Si me hubieras dicho que estabas enferma, te habría cuidado con gusto. Y te hubiese mimado. Todo por mi musa_. –Entrecierro los ojos y hago una mueca con los labios.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por comentar y leer. Luego, si puedo, contesto a los comentarios. Ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a mi madre -.-. Otra cosa, no estoy muy segura de poder actualizar en estos días… **

**Capítulo 7**

-**KBex:** _Castle,… no empieces. _–Escribe. –_Creo que esa parte ya quedó clara entre nosotros._

**-RAlex**: _Lo sé. Solo hablaba de cuidarte._ –Contesto. –_Tener alguien que te haga sopa y te lleve las pastillas a cama. _

**-KBex:** **Ya.** –Responde solamente.

**-RAlex:** _Solo era un comentario pero si necesitas a alguien, ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

-**KBex:** _Creo que iré a dormir. No tengo ganas de discutir contigo._ –Contesta. –_Buenas noches._

**-RAlex:** _Okay, buenas noches. Que te mejores._ –Escribo antes de desconectarme, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a que lea mi mensaje. No sé por qué, y sé que no debería pasarme esto, pero empieza a molestarme que esté siempre tan a la defensiva conmigo. No creo que le haya hecho algo para que sea así.

Me masajeo el cuello mientras dejo divagar mis pensamientos sobre todas esas veces que Kate ha saltado a la defensiva con un simple comentario. Sé que debo de agradecerle que vaya a ayudarme a forjar mi nuevo personaje, y lo hago, claro que lo hago, pero eso no quita que me disguste su comportamiento.

XXX

Tamborileo mis dedos sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente la pantalla. Hace una semana que no cruzo palabra con Castle y la conversación no duró más de tres frases. Solo me preguntó cómo me encontraba y después de responderle, se desconectó. Desde entonces no me ha vuelto a hablar, cuando se suponía que quería saber más sobre mí para escribir su próximo libro.

Ahora mismo se encuentra en línea. Llevo más de 20 minutos esperando que me hable y nada.

Me muerdo el labio mientras pienso en si ser yo la que empiece la conversación o no.

-**KBex**: _Hey _–escribo sin pensarlo un segundo más.

-**RAlex:** _Hola, Kate._ –Responde, tardando varios minutos.

**-KBex:** _¿Estás bien?_ –le pregunto. Algo dentro de mí me dice que las cosas no están bien con él. Y conmigo. Pero no logro dar con la razón.

-**RAlex:** _Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? _

**-KBex:** _Bien, totalmente recuperada._ –Le envío una carita feliz.

-**RAlex:** _Me alegro._ –Contesta secamente.

Espero varios minutos, después de agradecerle, por si escribe algo más, pero 10 minutos después no parece que eso vaya a suceder.

-**KBex:** _¿Pasa algo? Te noto raro._ –Le confieso sin estar segura de si de verdad quiero saber la respuesta.

-**RAlex:** _No, estoy bien._ –Contesta, pero vuelve a quedarse ahí.

**-KBex**: _No parece_ –Escribo, empezando a cabrearme. –_Desde hace unos días me estás ignorando, o es lo que parece que estás haciendo. _

**-RAlex:** _No te estoy ignorando_. –Contesta y yo río irónica. ¿No? ¿No me está ignorando? Yo no estoy tan segura de eso.

-**KBex:** _Pues apenas me hablas y tus respuestas son lo más escuetas posibles cuando se supone que querías documentarme sobre mí._ _No te entiendo, Castle._

**-RAlex:** _Entonces, ya es cosa de dos, Kate._ –Vuelve a responder sin ir más allá.

**-KBex:** _¿Ya es cosa de dos? No te sigo._

**-RAlex:** _Sí. Tú no me entiendes y yo no te entiendo. Es cosa de dos_. –Achico los ojos sin comprender a qué viene eso.

**-KBex:** _¿No me entiendes? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?_ –Inquiero, sentándome bien en la silla.

**-RAlex:** _Claro. No te entiendo porque no sé qué quieres de mí. Si intento ir un poco más allá, te cierras de inmediato. Si digo algún comentario sobre algo más de esta relación online, te lo tomas a mal. Y si no estoy encima de ti, también te sienta mal. Haga lo que haga da igual, te termina molestando y yo ya no sé qué hacer para que eso no suceda. Por más que lo intento, no logro dar con la clave._ –Escribe, dejándome con la boca abierta.

-**KBex**: _No es tan así. Y si lo fuera, es porque no puedo confiar en ti._ –Le contesto algo malhumorada. –_No eres un hombre de quien puedas fiarte._

**-RAlex:** _Por supuesto. La culpa es siempre mía. ¿De quién si no?_ –Añade un emoticono chistoso. –_No sé por qué me extraño. Si total, contigo ya estoy acostumbrado._

Trago saliva, mordiéndome la lengua para no escribirle todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza en este momento.

**-KBex:** _No te pases, Castle. No te hagas el gracioso conmigo. No soy una de esa rubias tetonas con las que estás acostumbrado a tratar. _

**-RAlex:** _No, Kate. Eres tú. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no puedes confiar en mí? Llevamos varios meses hablando y, que yo sepa, nunca te he dado alguna razón para que pienses así. Pero, bueno, que da igual, que ya estoy cansado de esta situación. Estoy harto de estar "ay, que no se enfade" "A ver si se relaja un poco más conmigo"._ –Lanzo un bufido cuando termino de leer su mensaje. ¿Quién se cree?

Mis dedos vuelven a moverse sobre el teclado, armando una contestación pero antes de acabar de escribir, suena un pitido.

-**RAlex:** _Mira, es tarde y hoy soy yo quien no tiene ganas de seguir discutiendo contigo. Buenas noches._ –Leo y su conversación deja de estar iluminada, avisándome que se ha desconectado.

Lanzo varios insultos al aire.

XXX

Me levanto a por un vaso de agua, aunque no es precisamente lo que quiero beber en este momento. Creo que esta ha sido la peor discusión que he tenido con Kate, y eso que he tenido varias. Pero estoy cansado.

¿Qué no puede fiarse de mí? ¡Y encima lo dice como si fuera mi culpa! Niego con la cabeza y pongo el vaso sobre la encimera, con más fuerza de la que debería. Me llevo una mano a la cabeza, despeinándome, frustrado y cabreado conmigo mismo porque me haga sentir así. Ahogo un grito. Tengo que sacarme a Kate de la cabeza. Por más que me haya llegado a ilusionar con ella, nunca va a pasar algo entre nosotros.

XXX

Me muerdo el labio con impotencia. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¿Y cómo se atreve a irse así sin darme oportunidad de responderle?

Me pongo de pie de un salto. No. No voy a quedarme sentada, lamentándome por esta discusión. Sé que está discusión no ha sido igual que las otras, simplemente porque Castle "se ha cansado", cansado de mí y de que no le permita conseguir lo que quiere, que es meterse en mi cama. Como está acostumbrado a hacer.

Además, yo no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer. Sé que a veces puede ser difícil y que me habré equivocado en varias cosas, como cuando fui por primera vez a su firma de libros. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un niñato malcriado y mujeriego.

XXX

Hace 10 días que no hablo con Kate. Hemos coincidido conectados pero ninguno de los dos le ha hablado al otro. Y yo tengo claro que no lo voy a hacer.

Esta noche, al menos, no voy a estar sentado mientras miro la pantalla, viendo su nombre de color verde. Hoy tengo una fiesta a la que mi editora me obliga a ir para "promocionar" mi libro. Fiesta que no me apetece nada, sobre todo, porque tengo que dejar a Chloe con la niñera y ella está acostumbrada a que sea yo quien la acuesta y le lee hasta que se duerme. Bufo, mientras dejo el traje que me voy a poner encima de la cama antes de entrar al baño para ducharme.

XXX

Voy a matar a Lanie. No sé cuándo me he dejado convencer por ella y cómo he aceptado a acompañarla a esa fiesta. Una fiesta que será una cita de 4, porque sí, ella va a salir con un hombre que acaba de convencer, hombre que tiene un amigo y al que yo voy a tener que entretener para que ella pueda flirtear asolas con su conquista.

Elevo la cabeza. No solo será la fiesta, sino que antes vamos a ir a cenar. ¡Genial!

¡Encima no tengo nada para ponerme! Exclamo, ponderando la idea de llamar a Lanie y pasar de ir a "la cita".


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Me coloco la chaqueta al mismo tiempo que mi móvil suena. Resoplo. Seguro que es Gina con más indicaciones para esta noche. Meto la mano despacio en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón para coger el aparato que no para de vibrar, no tengo prisa por escuchar los gritos de Gina. Me sorprendo cuando leo el nombre que aparece en la pantalla. No es ella.

-Rick Castle –digo en modo de saludo mientras una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

-Hey, amigo. –Me dice con voz contenta.

-Hey, cuánto tiempo. –Le contesto.

-Sí, ya. Lo siento. –Responde y puedo imaginármelo rascándose la cabeza, dado el tono de voz que ha utilizado. Lo conozco demasiado bien. –He estado ocupado.

-Ya veo.

-Verás, Rick. Yo… bueno, estoy conociendo a una mujer y… tengo que pedirte un favor. –Va directo al grano, muy de él.

-A ver… ¿necesitas mi Ferrari para impresionarla? –Pregunto, pues no es la primera vez que me pide algún favor de este tipo. El Ferrari, conseguir mesa en algún restaurante en el que necesitas meses de reserva pero el que yo puedo colarlo,…

-No, no. –Niega. –Esta vez no se trata de nada de eso. Es… es diferente. –Suspira. –Sé que a ti no te gustan este tipo de cosas y que prefieres pasar las noches en casa con tu hija, pero…. Saúl iba a acompañarme pero se ha rajado en el último momento y… necesito tu ayuda.

-Bueno, y ¿qué es eso que tanto necesitas y que te cuesta tanto pedirme? Venga –río. –No puede ser tan malo.

-No, y no lo es pero no te gustan estas cosas pero eres mi última opción, Rick. Tienes que hacerme este favor por todos nuestros años de amistad. –Empieza a decir deprisa.

-Tal vez si me lo dices, podría aceptar o no.

-He quedado con esta chica y ella va a traer a una amiga con la que Saúl iba a estar y… Necesito que seas tú el que esté con su amiga.

-Brandon… -digo entre dientes. –Tengo una fiesta, ya sabes, Gina. Tengo que estar ahí dentro de dos horas. No puedo faltar o me matará.

-Y allí estarás. Hemos quedado en el restaurante dentro de media hora. Tenemos 90 minutos para cenar. Por favor, Rick, no puedo presentarme solo.

-Está bien, está bien. Acepto pero como la amiga resulte ser fea, me deberás lo que yo te pida y no te podrás negar.

-Vale, vale. Lo que quieras, pero baja ya que estoy mal aparcado. Estoy exactamente en frente de tu edificio.

-Vale, ahora bajo. –Contesto y cuelgo para llamar a la niñera para que se venga ya. Menos mal que vive en mi mismo edificio.

Camino hasta estar al lado de mi hija, que está jugando sentada en alfombra con algunos de sus juguetes. Yo ya me había preparado porque iba a salir con ella hasta que me tuviese que ir a la fiesta de Gina.

Chloe me mira sonriente. Ella también está vestida para salir. Paso una de mis manos por su rubio cabello.

-_Mia_ –me dice, mostrándome su muñeca de trapo sin nada de ropa.

-Uy, tiene que tener frío. –digo con voz graciosa mientras me froto los brazos con mis propias manos. –Vamos a ponerle el vestidito, pobrecita. –Pero ella niega.

-Así. –Contesta. Me _ussta_ así.

-Bueno, vale. –Acepto y ella me sonríe, triunfante.

-Chloe, -la llamo –papi tiene que irse. –Digo y ella se pone de pie, apoyando sus manitas en el suelo y levantado su culito antes de ponerse completamente de pie. Me ofrece su manita. –No, no Chloe. –Niego con pesar. –Papi solito. Tessa va a quedarse y jugar contigo. –La informo y giro la cabeza cuando el timbre suena. Me levanto para abrir.

-Hola –Nos saluda la chica. Me hago un lado para que pase y Chloe se aferra a mis piernas, supongo que ya sabe lo que va a pasar.

-No sé a qué hora llegaré. –Le digo mientras cojo a mi hija en brazos. Voy con ella hasta la mesita donde he dejado mi móvil y las llaves de casa para luego coger el abrigo del armario de la entrada.

Beso la cabeza de mi hija y le pido con un gesto que me dé un beso en la mejilla pero ella solo se abraza a mi cuello. Suspiro. Esto va a ser difícil.

- Chloe, tengo que irme. –Le digo intentando soltarme de su agarre pero ella vuelve a rodearme el cuello. Al final, tengo que quitármela de encima a la fuerza mientras ella llora.

Salgo deprisa de mi loft y camino con rapidez por el pasillo. Quiero dejar de escuchar el llanto de mi hija y sus gritos diciendo mi nombre.

-Pensé que no ibas a bajar nunca. –Me recrimina Brandon pero al ver mis ojos, se calla y comienza a conducir.

XXX

-Será muy guapo, pero puntual no es. –Me quejo. Lanie vuelve a mirar la hora en su teléfono móvil.

-Le habrá pasado algo. Nunca ha llegado tarde. Siempre ha sido él quien me ha esperado a mí.

-Pues vaya casualidad. Tenía que ser justo hoy. –Lanie me lanza una dura mirada.

-Deja de quejarte, Kate. Tiene que estar al llegar.

-Claro –Digo, cruzándome de brazos. Bufo, hace frío. Fijo mi vista calle arriba donde hay una pequeña tienda de muñecas. Una niña ha arrastrado a su madre hasta quedar frente al escaparate, donde le está señalando algo, supongo que la muñeca que más le gusta.

-Hey, Kate. –Me llama Lanie, haciendo que gire la cabeza para mirarla, encontrado con tres pares de ojos puestos en mí.

-Ho… hola –saludo, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se vuelve de color carmesí. Pues intuyo que Lanie me ha debido de llamar más de una vez, por su forma de mirarme. Carraspeo. –Yo soy Kate. –Me presento, estirando mi brazo derecho, algo avergonzada todavía.

-Brandon. –Dice sonriente, el hombre que está pegado a Lanie. Supongo que él debe de ser su ligue. –Un gusto conocerte, Kate. Lanie me ha hablado mucho de ti. –Añade y ya no tengo dudas de quien se trata. Yo asiento y me giro hacia el otro hombre, al que tendré que soportar durante toda la noche.

-Kate. –Digo y mi boca se abre cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los de él. No puede ser. No puede ser él.

-Richard. -Responde, aceptando mi mano. Yo ladeo la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. –Vaya, qué caprichoso es el destino. –Añade.

-Ya ves. –Digo.

-¿Os conocéis? –nos pregunta Lanie, mirándonos a ambos.

-Sí. –Afirmo.

-¿Entramos? –inquiere, Brandon. Abre la puerta, dejando pasar primero a mi amiga y luego a mí.

Brandon retira la silla a Lanie para que se siente y Castle hace lo mismo conmigo. Yo se lo agradezco, incómoda por la situación. No sé cómo se supone que debo de actuar con él después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Solo las voces de nuestros amigos se escuchan en la mesa. Rick está concentrado mirando la carta y yo intento hacer lo mismo.

XXX

Levanto los ojos con disimulo, observando a Kate que está sentada en frente de mí. Era la última persona que me hubiese imaginado encontrarme aquí.

-¿Ya sabéis lo que vais a pedir? –pregunta mi amigo. Yo asiento, soltando la carta encima de la mesa. Alza la mano para llamar al camarero.

Trago la comida que tengo en la boca, escuchando las risas de Brandon y Lanie. Me encuentro con los ojos de Kate, que me miran serios.

-Se les ve bien. –Le digo, señalando a nuestros amigos con el tenedor.

-Sí. –Asiente. -¿Qué tal estás? –me pregunta, sorprendiéndome.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien. –Responde. –Terminé de leer tu libro. –Confiesa.

-Ah, ¿te gustó?

-Sí, bueno, no me espera que lo mataras aunque después de lo que me dijiste lo de tu nuevo proyecto, me intuía que sería el final. –Yo asiento. Ella carraspea. -¿Y qué tal vas con tu nuevo libro? –inquiere y yo frunzo el ceño por unos segundos.

-Ahí va –Contesto, encogiéndome de hombros. –No muy bien, la verdad. –Termino por confesar. Ella agacha la cabeza, pinchando algunas patatas con el tenedor.

-Supongo que… lo siento. –Se disculpa.

-Oh, no. No es tu culpa. Soy yo el del bloqueo.

-Ya pero… yo no te ayudé y…

-Kate, da igual. –Le digo, colocando mi mano en su brazo. Ella asiente, pero sus ojos no parecen muy conformes.

XXX

-Gracias. –Le agradezco por ayudarme a ponerme el abrigo.

-De nada. –Sonrío y me abre la puerta para que salga.

-Hey, chicos, ¿listos para ir de fiesta? –grita Lanie, saliendo a la calle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pensaba que ya no me iba a dar tiempo a escribir nada esta semana y que hasta el siguiente finde no podría hacerlo pero, al final sí.**

**Eso sí, no he podido contestar los mensajes. Lo siento, pero llevo toda la semana con trabajos y más trabajos de clase… **

**Sé que, desde que escribí "Qué bonita la vida" mis capítulos son demasiado cortos pero entre falta de inspiración y de tiempo… no consigo hacerlos más largos. Lo siento. **

**PD: siento si hay muchas faltas, no he podido revisarlo. **

**Buenas noches.**

**Capítulo 9**

Miro al amigo de Rick, y ligue de Lanie, con el ceño fruncido. No termino de entender por qué Castle se nos ha adelantado para entrar al local y, no solo eso, sino que tenemos que encontrarnos con él dentro. Sé que es famoso y todo eso pero no entiendo por qué tanto misterio y la razón por la cual no quiere que nos vean juntos. Y me refiero a nosotros tres, cuatro con él. No a él y a mí. Por supuesto, que no.

-Vamos allá –Dice Brando.

-¿Estás seguro que no tendremos problemas para entrar? La cola llega hasta el final de la calle para colarnos. –Dice Lanie, mirando a la gente que se empieza a quejar cuando comenzamos a caminar paralelos a ellos.

-No nos vamos a colar. Tenemos pases vips Rick ha hablado con el de seguridad. Nos dejará entrar sin problemas.

-¿Y por qué él no ha entrado con nosotros? –pregunto.

-Porque tenía que entrar el solo. –Contesta. –No sé, cosas de famosos, supongo. –Responde encogiéndose de hombros. Pero a mí, no me termina de convencer.

XXX

-Hola –los saludo acercándome a ellos. Me fijo en Kate que me mira dubitativa.

-Voy a pedir algo. –Dice mi amigo. -¿Queréis algo? –pregunta, mirando a las chicas.

-No, gracias. –Responde Kate. –Ahora mismo no quiero nada.

-Te acompaño. –Contesta Lanie, agarrándose de su brazo.

-¿No quieres nada? –le pregunto, achicando los ojos y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-No. Más tarde. –Me dice mientras me mira seria.

-Como quieras. –Digo y me quedo callado, mirándola.

El silencio comienza a hacerse incómodo y ni Lanie ni mi amigo aparecen para romperlo.

-¿Habéis tenido algún problema al entrar? –Inquiero, para terminar con esta tensión.

-No, el segurata entendió perfectamente tus indicaciones. –Contesta y puedo notar algo como ¿molestia? En su voz.

-Ah. –Respondo sin saber muy bien qué debo decir.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –me pregunta.

-Básicamente, ya lo has hecho. –Río. Trago saliva cuando la veo ladear la cabeza y fruncir el entrecejo. –Vale. –Añado.

-¿Por qué has entrado solo?

-Bueno, porque soy famoso. Si os ven entrar conmigo, mañana estaremos en muchas portadas de revistas, donde el titular será que tú y yo tenemos algo. Eso o que es Lanie la que tiene algo conmigo. La que más cerca de mí esté cuando echan la foto. –Hago un mohín con los labios. Técnicamente, esa no es la respuesta correcta.

Mi respuesta no parece convencerla mucho pero, al menos, no insiste.

-Creo que voy a ir a la barra a por algo de beber.

-¿Te acompaño? –le pregunto.

-No, no hace falta. –Responde mientras pasa por mi lado dirección a la barra.

XXX

Si algo no soporto, es que me mientan y Castle acaba de hacerlo en mi cara. Aprieto la mandíbula, esperando a que algún camarero me atienda. Soy policía, puedo notar cuando alguien no está diciendo la verdad y, además, si mienten tan mal como él. Hay algo a su alrededor que me hace sospechar, no es todo como parece y, eso, me hace estar alerta.

Busco con la mirada a Brandon y a Lanie por la barra pero no los veo.

-Vodka, por favor. –Le pido al camarero. –Gracias. –Le contesto cuando me lo entrega.

Camino por la sala mientras sigo buscando a mi amiga, pero sigo sin encontrarla.

Frunzo el ceño cuando veo a una chica sentada al lado de Castle en la mesa donde estábamos nosotros antes. Los dos ríen y ninguno parece darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-Oh, Kate, ya has vuelto. –Me dice Richard que parece que, por fin, ha notado que he llegado. Carraspea algo incómodo y se separa de la chica, que no para de restregarle las tetas por la cara.

-¿Has visto a Lanie o Brandon? –pregunto, intentando que mi voz suene normal y no enfadada, que es como estoy en estos momentos.

-No. –Responde, parece nervioso.

-Vale, voy a dar una vuelta por ahí. –Le digo, señalando la pista de baile. –Os dejo a lo vuestro.

Escucho que dice mi nombre peo no me paro, sigo andando y metiéndome entre la gente.

XXX

Me maldigo a mí mismo y a mi suerte. ¿Por qué justamente hoy tengo que estar en esta fiesta obligado por Gina y ayudando a Brandon? La cena había acabado con Kate relajada pero desde que me despedí en la puerta del restaurante para venir solo hasta aquí, las cosas han cambiado. Vuelve a estar a la defensiva. Y he podido ver a través de sus ojos, lo enfadada que estaba cuando ha llegado y me ha visto con Cin. Siempre hay algo que tiene que estropearlo todo entre nosotros.

Aprovecho un descuido de Cin para escaparme y, así, poder ir en busca de Kate, de la que hace un buen rato que no sé nada.

Sigo sus pasos, entrando a la pista de baile pero no consigo verla con tanta gente moviéndose a mi alrededor.

Cuando la encuentro, noto como el enfadado se apodera de mi cuerpo. Está sentada en uno de los reservados con un tipo rubio que aprovecha cada movimiento para acercarse más a ella, cosa que no parece que le importe.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos pero le da igual, sigue a lo suyo. El rubio, acaricia su cara y acerca sus labios a los de ella, va a besarla. Me dio la vuelta y me vuelvo a meter entre la gente. No quiero presenciar eso.

XXX

Giro la cabeza justo a tiempo para evitar que me bese. Entonces, noto como sus manos cogen mi rostro y cómo intenta besarme a la fuerza. Lo aparto de un empujón y me pongo de pie, marchándome. Se supone que simplemente estábamos hablando, ¿por qué siempre los hombres tienen que estropearlo todo? Sacudo la cabeza.

Cuando he visto a Castle, he sentido cómo si quisiera hacerle sentir lo mismo que yo he sentido cuando lo he visto sentado con la chica. Algo que aún no logro descifrar qué es y que espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque yo no puedo estar celosa de Castle. No. Me repito una y otra vez. No. Bufo. Es que, encima, no solo es eso. Cuando Kevin ha ido a besarme, me he girado porque su nombre ha aparecido en mi mente.

-¿Has visto a Brandon? –escucho la voz, su voz.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, algo aturdida.

-Que si has visto a nuestros amigos. Quiero despedirme de ellos antes de irme. –Me dice y yo frunzo el ceño.

-No. No los he visto. Yo también quiero despedirme.

-Los he estado buscando por un rato. Le dejaré un mensaje en el móvil para que sepa que me he ido. Buenas noches, Kate. –Me dice, dándose la vuelta.

Mierda. Mierda. Y mierda. Ahora que lo pienso yo no puedo irme. Lanie tiene en su coche guardado mi móvil, el dinero que no me he gastado esta noche y mis llaves. ¿Cómo voy a llegar a casa si estoy en la otra punta de Manhattan?

XXX

-Castle –oigo que me llaman y me giro.

-Kate. –Entrecierro los ojos al ver su cara de preocupación. -¿Pasa algo? –inquiero.

-¿Puedes llamar a Brandon? Necesito localizar a Lanie.

-Tiene el móvil apagado. –Contesto.

-¡Joder! –Exclama.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunto al verla tan angustiada.

-Lanie, Lanie tiene todas mis cosas y… no puedo ir a casa. Tiene mis llaves y… todo. Tengo que volver adentro, tengo que buscarlos.

-Kate, -la llamo sujetándola del brazo –Sean, el que os dejó entrar, me ha dicho que los vio salir y que no volvieron a entrar. –Ladeo la cabeza.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hago yo?! –Grita.

-Ven. –La agarro de la mano y camino con ella hasta separarnos del jaleo de la puerta. –Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa, el portero tendrá una copia de tus llaves.

-No. –Niega. –En mi edificio no hay portero a estas horas. Su turno acaba a las 12 de la noche.

-Bueno,… si quieres, si quieres, -repito –puedes venirte conmigo a mi casa. –Le ofrezco. Me mira y abre la boca para decir algo, pero vuelve a cerrarla sin pronunciar palabra.

-Creo que no puedo rechazar tu oferta. Es eso o pasar la noche en la calle. –Dice con pesar, cosa que me molesta. Y me molesta que a ella le moleste tener que aceptar mi ofrecimiento como si eso fuese una molestia. Y sí, sé que no debería utilizar tanto la palabra "molestia" en dos frases seguidas, soy escritor y entiendo de estas cosas, pero es que estoy tan molesto que no puedo pensar en algún sinónimo para dejar de utilizar "molestia".

-En ese caso, vamos. –Contesto, parando a un taxi.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Buenas noches!**

**Pues aprovechando que hoy entregué uno de los trabajos que me tenía agobiada y que no he quedado para terminar otro, he escrito. Es un capítulo corto, eso sí. **

**No lo he corregido. Tengo mucho sueño y pereza para hacerlo. Lo siento :/ Espero no tener muchos fallos pero lo he escrito de aquella manera, así que… **

**Ya me contaréis vuestra opinión. Aunque tengo la impresión que el fic en sí, no gusta mucho pero lo seguiré hasta terminarlo por aquellas personas que lo leen. **

**Capítulo 10**

Nada más abrir la puerta, el llanto de un niño pequeño llega a mis oídos. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué pinta un niño aquí?

-Señor Castle, lo siento, se ha despertado y… -comienza a decir una chiquilla de unos 17 años mientras se pasa una mano por la frente al mismo tiempo que intenta calmar a la niña que tiene en sus brazos. –No para de llorar, preguntando por ti.

Richard se acerca a ellas y toma a la niña, quien rápidamente se abraza su cuello sin dejar de hipar.

-Ya está, cariño, ya está. Papi no va a volver a dejarte sola. –¿Papi? ¿Desde cuándo Castle es padre? Como puede, saca la cartera de su bolsilla de donde coge varios billetes y se los entrega a la chica. –Ve a dormir, es tarde. Gracias por quedarte con ella. –Le agradece. La adolescente asiente y se despide de nosotros antes de irse.

La pequeña parece haberse calmado. Ya no llora pero su pequeño cuerpo aún se sigue sacudiendo por los sollozos.

Ahora que lo pienso, le queda muy bien a Castle esa niña en sus fuertes brazos.

-Cariño, -la llama él al notar mis ojos puestos en ellos –tenemos visita, dile hola –le pide y la niña se separa un poco de su cuello para mirarme con sus ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas por las que su padre le pasa una mano para limpiarle el rastro que le han dejado las lágrimas.

-Hola –susurra después de que Rick se lo haya repetido.

-Hola –le sonrío y doy unos pasos hacia delante, acercándome a ellos.

-Dile cómo te llamas. –Le dice antes de darle un beso en la sien.

-Chlo… Chloe –solloza. Richard le sonríe y vuelve a darle un beso.

-Pregúntale cómo se llama ella, ¿no? –le insta con dulzura.

-¿Tú? –me pregunta en medio de un suspiro.

-Kate, me llamo Kate. –La niña asiente y mira a su padre, supongo que esperando alguna indicación más. Castle ríe entre dientes al darse cuenta también de lo mismo.

-¿Quieres darle un beso a Kate? –le pregunta y la niña asiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Yo me acerco más y ladeo la cabeza para que pueda darme un sonoro beso. Le sonrío.

-¿Puedo darte ahora yo un beso a ti?

-Sí –sisea.

Beso su mejilla con toda la delicadeza que puedo. Ella me sonríe achinando los ojos cuando me separo, cosa que me parece muy adorable.

-Oh, lo siento. Querrás irte a dormir. -Me dice Castle.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. –Le sonrío a medias. Él asiente.

-¿Quieres algo, algo de beber, de comer?

-No, gracias. –Respondo.

-Bueno, al menos, querrás algo más cómodo para dormir, ¿no? –Sugiere, mirando cómo voy vestida. -Afirmo con la cabeza. –Ven, acompáñame. –Me pide, comenzando a caminar.

XXX

Entro en mi habitación con mi hija en brazos y seguido por Kate. Me dirijo hasta mi armario y lo abro.

-¿Prefieres un pijama o un chándal?

Ella, como respuesta, se encoge de hombros y entrelaza sus dedos entre sí.

-¿Pijama? –inquiere, no muy segura.

-Un pijama será. –Contesto, sonriéndole y abriendo con un poco de dificultad el cajón donde los guardo. Se lo tiendo y ella lo acepta con timidez. Supongo que ahora ha empezado a darse cuenta verdaderamente de la situación, y es que va a dormir aquí. Quién lo diría. –Allí está el baño –le digo, señalando la puerta que está a nuestra derecha. –Por si quieres ir a cambiarte ya.

-Vale. –Me dice.

-Yo voy a ir a intentar dormirla de nuevo. –Me despido.

Cuando Kate sale de mi habitación, Chloe ya está con los ojos cerrados.

-He dejado mi ropa en el baño, ¿te importa? Es que no sabía dónde dejarla.

-No, allí está bien. –Le sonrío.

-Se duerme rápido. –Me dice mirando a mi hija.

-Sí, bueno, no siempre es así, pero, supongo que, debe de estar cansada. –Beso la frente de mi niña. –Voy a dejarla en su cama. –Le digo, levantándome del sofá.

-Vale. –Contesta, moviendo su pie por el parqué.

XXX

-Ya estoy aquí. –Me avisa, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y es que antes no me fijé en la decoración del loft de Castle. Toda mi atención estaba en la pequeña Chloe. –Me cambio en dos minutos y vuelvo para decirte dónde vamos a dormir.

-Okay – aceptó y él desaparece de la sala, dejándome sola de nuevo y vuelvo a repasar la estancia con la mirada.

-Volví –dice, pasándose una mano por su cabello, despeinándose. Pero yo solo puedo fijarme en sus bíceps. Esa camiseta negra le sienta muy pero que muy bien. Aparto la vista cuando me doy cuenta de que él me mira fijamente al notar que no lo estoy mirando a los ojos. Y lo peor, que me estoy mordiendo el labio inferior. Estoy segura que en estos momentos mis mejillas tienen que estar rojas. –Tú puedes dormir en mi habitación. Yo lo haré en el sofá.

Frunzo el ceño.

-No, no. –Niego. –Yo dormiré en el sofá es tu casa. Me estás haciendo un gran favor, no voy a venir a quitarte la cama, encima. Además, el sofá no es muy grande para ti. –Le digo, observando el sillón negro.

-Kate… no era una sugerencia. –Alza una ceja. –Eres mi invitada no voy a dejar que duermas mal. –Replica.

-Castle,… no. Yo dormiré en el sofá más cómoda que tú.

-No hay nada más que hablar. –Coge uno de los cojines y se sienta en el sofá, tapándome con la manta que he traído de su habitación. –Buenas noches, Kate. –Me desea, tendiéndose de espaldas y pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza. Yo resoplo antes de desaparecer de la sala.

Me remuevo sobre el colchón. Suspiro, tapándome la cara. Debería de ser yo la que tendría que estar durmiendo en el sofá. Encima las sábanas están impregnadas de su masculino olor, lo que hace que su imagen en pijama, vistiendo esa camiseta aparezca cada dos minutos en mi mente. Bufo, colocándome sobre mi lado derecho.

Maldita la hora en la que dejé mis cosas en el coche de Lanie. Voy a matarla cuando la vea. ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así? Se supone que le estaba haciendo un favor. Sí, todos los utensilios que siempre tiene sobre las mesas de su laboratorio me van a venir muy bien.

Y, ahora para rematar, me estoy muriendo de sed y para beber tengo que pasar por donde Rick está durmiendo.

Opto por levantarme con esta sed no voy a conseguir conciliar el sueño. Camino despacio para intentar no hacer demasiado ruido. Lo que menos quiero es despertarlo. Logro llegar a la cocina sin hacer apenas un sonido, pero el grifo…

-¿Kate? –escucho la voz de Castle, adormilada, a pocos metros de mí.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte pero tenía mucha sed. –Me excuso.

-No, no te preocupes. No estaba dormido, solo tenía los ojos cerrados. –Me dice y lo veo removerse incómodo en el sofá donde apenas cabe.

-Repito que deber ser tú el que duermas en la cama. Mírate, apenas puedes moverte ahí.

-Aunque parezca lo contrario, estoy bien aquí. –Me dice con voz ¿alegre?

-¿Sabes que mientes muy mal, no? –inquiero, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Vaya! –exclama, divertido.

Bufo.

-Está bien. Yo no dormiré en el sofá, pero tú tampoco lo harás. Tu cama es demasiado grande. Podemos dormir los dos ahí, hay suficiente espacio para no tenernos que rozar siquiera. Pondremos estos cojines en medio. –Digo cogiendo todos los almohadones que veo por la sala.

-¿Estás segura, Kate? No quiero incomodarte. –Me dice con voz suave.

-Pues si no quieres incomodarme, levanta el culo de ahí.

XXX

Observo cómo Kate coloca los cojines en el centro de la cama. Luego se acuesta en el lado donde las sábanas ya están revueltas.

-¿En qué lado duermes? –me pregunta.

Yo río.

-Ahí –Respondo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el lugar adonde está ella acostado.

-Oh – dice haciendo ademan de levantarse.

-No, quédate acostada. Yo dormiré en este lado. Es lo mismo. –Le sonrío, abriendo la cama para meterme en la cama.

Entreabro los ojos cuando noto un movimiento constante en la cama. Es Chloe que se está subiendo por la parte de los pies. Vuelvo a colocar la cabeza en la almohada, dándome cuenta que estoy abrazado a alguien, alguien que me da la espalda… Estoy abrazado a Kate. Me tenso al principio pero, luego me relajo. Chloe está tan dormida que se ha colocado en el lado de Kate, dejando a ésta entre los dos. Me yergo lo suficiente para taparla con las sábanas, viendo cómo mi hija se recoloca en los brazos de Kate. Sonrío viendo esa imagen. Kate no parece molestarse. Acaricio la mejilla de mi hija con cuidado de no molestarla mucho y luego hago lo mismo con la mujer con la que estoy compartiendo cama. No he podido contener el impulso. Observo unos segundos más la imagen que tengo delante de mis ojos y vuelvo a la posición en la que estaba cuando Chloe ha aparecido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Siento haber tardado más de la cuenta en actualizar. Como disculpa el capítulo es algo más largo a lo habitual, no mucho más pero algo es algo, ¿no? :P **

**PD: Perdón por los errores que pueda haber, no lo he releído ni una vez.**

**Capítulo 11**

Intento moverme pero no puedo. Abro los ojos y veo a Chloe abrazada a mí pero no es solo por ella por lo que no puedo moverme. Giro mi cabeza hacia detrás y me encuentro con Rick pegado a mi espalda. Además, siento el peso de su brazo rodearme la cintura. Vuelvo a intentar moverme para salir de ese agarre al que me tienen sometidas los dos Castle, necesito ir al servicio. Para empezar, me deshago del abrazo del escritor, que es quien hace más opresión.

Cuando vuelvo del baño me encuentro con padre e hija abrazados. Sonríe. Se ven tan adorables juntos. Los observo por unos segundos antes de acostarme de nuevo al lado de la pequeña.

Los rayos de sol que entran a través de la ventana y las cortinas hacen que me despierte, entrecerrando los ojos por la molestia.

-Oh –digo al darme cuenta cómo estoy acostada o de encima de quién estoy acostada. Durante la noche Chloe se ha movido hasta ponerse encima de su madre, aún sigue teniendo un brazo y una pierna encima de él pero por su lado izquierdo. En el derecho estoy yo, abrazada a él con mi cabeza sobre su torso.

Yergo mi cabeza para asegurarme de que está durmiendo pero….

-Lo siento. –Me disculpo intentando separarme pero Castle tiene su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Él me sonríe. –Yo estaba dormida y… no sabía que… -Vuelvo a intentar separarme de él pero sigue sin soltarme.

-Me gusta ese gesto que has hecho antes de abrir los ojos. –Yo entrecierro los ojos.

-¿Qué gesto? –pregunto, sin saber a qué se refiere.

-Ese que has hecho. Has arrugado la nariz y luego has hecho un mohín con los labios.

-Yo no sé… estaba dormida. –Rick me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo sé.

-Castle, -lo llamo, tragando saliva y vuelvo a moverme, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para ejercer presión para zafarme de su agarre. Por fin me suelta y puedo sentarme en la cama, dejando un espacio prudencial entre él y yo.

-¿Has dormido bien? –me pregunta.

-Sí, bueno,… sí. Yo –empiezo, refiriéndome a la forma en la que me he despertado.

-No te preocupes por eso. ¿Tienes hambre? –inquiere, colocando a su hija solo sobre el colchón para sentarse él también.

Yo me encojo de hombros. No es que tenga hambres es que no puedo estar más hambrienta.

-Un poco, supongo. –Digo sin más.

-Vale. Voy a hacer el desayuno entonces. ¿Qué prefieres? –me pregunta mientras se arrastra por la cama para bajarse por los pies de esta.

-Lo que hagas, estará bien.

-¿Café? –Asiento.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Ofrezco.

-No te preocupes. Eres mi invitada. Quédate en la cama y descansa unos minutos más. Estoy seguro que tu trabajo no te deja hacerlo muy a menudo.

Antes de que pueda contestarle ha desaparecido de la habitación.

XXX

Miro toda la comida que hay encima de la isla de la cocina. Como no sabía muy bien qué le gustaba o no y como me había dejado elegir a mí el desayuno, he hecho un poco de todo.

Escucho la voz de mi hija y giro la cabeza, encontrándome con Kate caminando hacia mí con Chloe entre sus brazos. Esta tiene su cara metido en el cuello de la detective.

-Vaya, -digo, rascándome la cabeza –iba a llevaros ya el desayuno a la cama. Acabo de terminar.

Ella dirige sus ojos a mi hija.

-Se ha despertado y estaba preguntando por su papi. –Contesta sonriéndome.

Yo hago una mueca con los labios y elimino toda la distancia que hay entre nosotros para coger a mi hija de los brazos de Kate.

-Buenos días, enana. –Le deseo cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Ella se abraza a mi cuello con fuerza. – ¿No me vas a decir buenos días? –Le pregunto, acariciando su espalda.

-Buenos días –me dice desde mi cuello.

-¿Y le has dicho buenos días a Kate? –inquiero mirando a la recién nombrada. Kate asiente.

-Sí me lo ha dicho, ¿verdad, Chloe? –le pregunta, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Sí –responde la niña.

-Entonces, vamos a desayunar. –Digo haciendo un gesto a Kate con la cabeza para que se siente en uno de los taburetes que están a un lado de la isla de la cocina.

XXX

-Está todo muy bueno, Castle. –Lo halago, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por su parte.

-Utiliza el tenedor. –Le dice a su hija, colocando el cubierto delante de sus ojos pero la niña lo rechaza de un manotazo y sigue comiendo las tortitas con chocolate con las manos. Yo río. La pequeña tiene toda la cara manchada y no hablar de sus manos.

Rick cierra los ojos cuando su hija pone una de sus manos llena de chocolate sobre su mejilla para reclamar su atención.

-Batido –le pide.

Yo suelto una carcajada al ver la cara de circunstancia de Castle. Chloe no solo ha ensuciado su cara, sino que ahora ha embadurnado toda su camiseta al agarrase para ponerse de pie sobre las piernas de su padre.

-No te rías. –Me dice, mirándome serio y zafándose de que su hija vuelva a poner una de sus manos sobre su cara pero no consigue hacerlo con la otra. Lo que hace que yo ría más fuerte.

-Batido, papi –reclama la niña.

-Voy, cariño. –Dice. –Hay que cogerlo de la alacena. –Se pone de pie, cogiendo a su hija por debajo de las axilas. –Vete con Kate mientras voy a por él. –Dice y coloca a la niña sobre mis piernas sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Yo lo miro con la boca abierta y el alza una ceja con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Chloe me mira con una sonrisa, enseñándome todos sus pequeños dientecitos manchados de chocolate y achinando sus ojazos verdes. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa pero respiro profundamente cuando siento su manita acariciando mi cara.

XXXXX

-¿Puedes llamar a Brandon? Lanie sigue sin contestar al teléfono. –Me pregunta, bufando.

-Un momento. –Asiento, alargando mi mano para coger mi móvil de encima de la mesa. –Lo tiene apagado todavía. –La informo después de realizar la llamada. Kate suspira.

-Te juro que voy a matarla cuando la vea. –Me dice, cambiando de posición sobre el sofá.

-Puedo llevarte a tu edificio, si quieres. El conserje debe de…

-Es sábado –me interrumpe. –Mi edificio no es como el tuyo. Allí solo hay conserje entre semanas.

-Vale. –Digo un poco molesto por la forma con la que me ha hablado.

-Lo siento, Castle. –Se disculpa. –Tú no tienes la culpa. Al revés, me estás ayudando.

-No te preocupes. –Le digo, colocando una mano sobre una de sus rodillas. –Supongo que yo estaría igual si estuviese en tu lugar.

-Bueno, podría ser peor. –Confiesa, sonriéndome. Yo le sonrío también. -¿Puedo preguntarme algo? –inquiere.

-Técnicamente ya lo has hecho. –Alzo una ceja. –Suelta –digo al ver su gesto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una hija?

Respiro hondo y suelto el aire despacio.

-Es un poco complicado. –Confieso. –Casi nadie conoce la existencia de Chloe. –Ella asiente su pongo que ha notado que no hay ninguna noticia de ella en las revistas mientras que sí hay demasiadas sobre las demás cosas de mi vida. –No quiero que la imagen de mi hija o cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con ella esté circulando por todo el país, quiero que sea una niña normal con una infancia normal.

Ella asiente.

-Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? Digo, estuvimos hablando meses y…

-Y no sabía si podía confiar en ti. –Noto cómo se tensa. –A ver, me explico. Nosotros de pronto estábamos bien que estábamos mal. Además, Internet no es muy seguro que digamos. Qué voy a decirte a ti, eres policía.

-Lo sé pero… no importa. –Dice, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Kate –la llamo, acercándome más a ella. –Confío en ti, si no fuese así no te habría traído aquí a noche. –Confieso.

-Me trajiste porque no tuviste más remedio. No ibas a dejarme pasando la noche en la calle. No eres ese tipo de persona, Castle.

-Tienes razón. –Asiento. –Pero podría haberte pagado una habitación de hotel en vez de traerte a mi casa y no lo hice.

-Vale –me dice aunque no suena muy convencida. -¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? –inquiere, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien. –Asiento.

-¿De qué iba todo lo de la fiesta de ayer, lo de entrar solo y todo eso? Sé que ayer no me dijiste la verdad, o no toda.

No contesto, simplemente me levanto y cojo todos los periódicos que están sobre la encimera de la cocina. Se los doy.

-Averígualo por ti misma. –Le digo. Ella me mira algo extrañada pero empieza mirar los periódicos que le he dado mientras yo espero a su lado en silencio.

-Aquí dice que ayer te fuiste con la chica con la que estabas hablando a un hotel y que estuvisteis hasta altas horas de las madrugadas allí. Y hay fotos. Fotos tuyas entrando al hotel y saliendo de la discoteca pero eso no puede ser porque tú estabas conmigo y… las fotos –susurra. –En ninguna se te ve la cara, sales de espalda o de perfil y llevas gafas de sol a pesar de que es de noche. –Me mira con los ojos abiertos. –No eres tú, ¿verdad? –Yo niego. –Entonces, ¿qué significa todo esto? –me pregunta, mostrándome las fotografías.

-Es cosa de la editorial. Publicidad. –Aclaro. –Mi editora y publicista piensa que es una buena estrategia para vender libros. Que la fama de playboy es buena para las ventas. Es la propia editorial la que se encarga de tomar las fotos y de mandarlas a los medios de comunicación. Está todo planeado. Yo solo voy a algunos eventos y fiestas para relacionarme con la gente cuando quieren que traten con ciertas personas.

-Pero el de las habitaciones de hotel y todo eso no. –Añade la detective.

-Exacto.

-Pero…

-A mí me da igual las ventas, Kate. –Me sincero. –Si acepto y doy mi consentimiento para que lo hagan es porque eso me permite pasar las noches con mi hija, no ir a todos los eventos que la editorial querría y, sobre todo, me aseguro que no haya fotos de Chloe por ahí. La editorial se encarga de que así sea. Si me niego, cualquier periodista podría tomar fotos de mí, lo que significa que podría hacerlo cuando salgo con Chloe a la calle.

-Vaya –hace un gracioso mohín con los labios –tenía una imagen muy errónea de ti, Richard Castle.

XXX

-¿Ha mejorado ahora? –me pregunta frunciendo el ceño y mirándome con algo de miedo.

-Mucho. –Contesto.

Y tanto que lo ha hecho. Pensaba que era un mujeriego al que solo le importaba el número de mujeres a las que metía en su cama y resulta que es todo lo contrario. Lo único que le importa en pasar tiempo con su hija y librarla de todo el mal que pueden causarle los medios de comunicación.

-Me alegro. –contesta, feliz. -¿Algo más que quiera saber? –pregunta.

-No, por ahora, no. –Contesto. –Tal vez más tarde. –juego.

-Entonces, es mi turno de preguntar. –Me dice moviendo sus cejar de forma graciosa.

-A ver ¿qué quieres saber?

-Mmm… yo te he respondido todo, así que no tengo por qué tener filtros.

-Castle…

-No, es mi turno. –Me calla. –Y mi pregunta es –comienza a decir despacio, alargando más la pregunta -¿quieres un poco de vino? –inquiere y yo sacudo la cabeza.

-Eres imposible, Castle. –Digo, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué pensabas que iba a preguntarte, Kate? ¡Oh! –Exclama abriendo mucho los ojos.- Pensabas que iba a preguntarte sobre cómo te gusta que un hombre… en la cam… ¡Oh! –Vuelve a exclamar, negando con la cabeza de forma graciosa.- ¿Pero qué tipo de hombre piensas que soy?

XXX

Acuesto a Chloe en su cama y le doy un beso de buenas noches. Le sonrío a Kate, que está a mi lado, me hace un gesto y yo asiento. Se agacha y besa con cuidado la mejilla de mi hija con quien ha estado jugando toda la tarde.

-Vamos. –Le digo saliendo de la habitación de mi hija y apagándole la luz.

Nos sentamos en el sofá con una copa de vino cada uno en sus manos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Ella asiente mientras le bebe un poco de vino. Espero a que haya acabado y respiro para darme algo de valor. -¿Qué tengo que hacer para lograr conquistarte, Kate? –inquiero con mis ojos puestos en los de ella, mirándola intensamente.


End file.
